All The World's A Stage
by Lyra Matsuoka
Summary: COMPLETEDThe Three Lights are megastars, the Inner Senshi are there signifigant other's and a single Serena is cast as the master electrician. Cue Darien, successful geneticist and the worlds third most eligible bachelor.
1. Chapter 1

Well, everyone, here I am. See, I started this fan-fic during an episode   
of Writer's Block. "Wish Upon A Faerie Ring" sort of froze in transition.   
Don't you hate it when that happens? So anywho, I was standing in the   
theatre and I got the idea for this story. Enjoy!  
  
AN's: I took a Theatre Production and Design class in high school and   
most of it stuck with me. So I'm fairly sure that most of the   
information in my fic is accurate. Please feel free to correct   
me if it is not. Also, Seiya and Serena are best friends in my story,  
and they were never romantically involved. Comprende? And, for those  
who don't speak techie (and not many do) here's a handy-dandy list   
of defenitions.  
  
Pars, Fresnels, Ellipsoidals- Kinds of lights used in theatre.  
  
First, Second Third Electrics- Bars that run above of the  
stage. Have circuits so that   
lights can be hung on them.  
  
Catwalk- A platform suspended in the air. Used to hang lights.  
  
hang- put up  
  
shutters- parts of a light. Used to focus a light  
  
shutter up/down- move the shutters so that the light is focused  
on one thing in particular.  
  
cross light- to hang to lights so that their beams cross.  
  
submasters- a function on a light board. Used to bring a group  
of lights up at once.  
  
feedback- that yucky high pitched sound that comes out of speakers   
sometimes.   
  
Sound/light board- the incredibly expensive, high tech equipment  
used to turn lights and sound on/off, up/down.  
  
operators- the people who run the expensive equipment (and get blamed  
if something breaks)  
  
stage manager(s)- The special people in charge of the backstage area   
and the show in general. They tell lights and sound   
what to do. When the show is going on, they are head  
guru.  
  
master(of anything)- this person is hired to be in charge of one   
particular aspect of the show (ex: lights)  
  
master electrician- the boss of the other electricians.  
  
electrician- a person in charge of hanging lights for a show  
  
grips- These people are the grunt work. The build, move, lift and run  
around backstage. They are crucial to any show, but they have  
to listen to what the SM's and master electrician/carpenter/  
anyone say.  
  
Sorry, folks. I got a little carried away. But I use a lot of   
"techie talk" in this story, and I didn't want to loose anyone along  
the way. If you have any questions about a term I used and didn't   
define, mail me! skiangel_sv@lycos.com. All right, I'm done.   
On with the show! Literally.  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor have any romantic claim upon any of the   
characters from Sailor Moon. Much as I may wish it were otherwise. And   
the Rikashi Stadium is a work of my imagination. SURPRISE!!!  
  
All The World's A Stage  
Chapter 1  
Rated PG  
  
  
"Okay, I need 17 Fresnels on the first electric and 14 on the   
second. And make sure you cross light them. Catwalk, are you there?"  
  
"Raye on."  
  
"Great. I need you to shutter down the Pars up there."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Thanks," Serena Tsukino, master electrician for the Three Lights,   
was in the process of hanging lights for the 'Northern Fantasy' tour,   
set to kick off at the Rishaki Stadium in Tokyo in 3 days. Between a   
shortage of the right gels and the new stage manager acting as though   
HE were running the show, Serena felt like screaming.   
  
Not only that, but Serena knew she was pushing it. Even though  
she loved theatre, and all the things she did for The Lights, it was  
getting harder and harder to get up in the morning. It was taking   
more and more coffee to get her started. Of course, all of that could   
be blamed on the fact that she wasn't sleeping well. Her dreams were  
haunted by a faceless man who called to her from somewhere in a thick  
fog. Serena pinched the bridge of her nose. Her doctor, and friend,   
Amy, had only reiterated what she had been saying for years. Serena   
needed a vacation, and soon. If she didn't take one in the hear future,   
she was in danger of suffering from exhaustion.  
  
But all that could wait. Right now she had a show to hang.   
Reaching up, Serena pulled the pink and white elastic band from her   
ponytail.Calf length golden hair fell from its confinement, and   
Serena shook her head, reveling in the feel of her hair against   
her back and the smell of her favorite shampoo. Sighing,   
she shoved her fingers through the golden mass, pulling it high onto   
the back of her head. Wrapping the elastic around it, Serena smoothed  
the top of her hair and triple bound the elastic, shaking her head  
to be certain that the ponytail was secure.   
  
Serena turned her head up toward the catwalk and for the 22nd   
time that day thanked heaven for her crew. They were patient,   
competent and they listened. They were also interested in staying   
with the Three Lights, and everyone knew that Seiya Kou and Serena   
had been best friends since they were kids. Serena smiled when she  
thought of her best friend, who had stuck by her since her freshman  
year in high school. Seiya had encouraged her dream of stardom, had  
helped her write her admissions essays for college, and had given her   
a job as soon as she had stepped out of her college dorm room,   
suitcases in hand.  
  
What no one ever expected was how good Serena would turn out to  
be at her job. A major in theatre with an emphasis in lighting, sound  
and design had indicated she knew what she was doing, but even Serena  
had been surprised by her talent with colors and dimensions. She had  
taken The Three Lights performances and turned them into a visual feast.  
Her talents had won her acclaim and several job offers, but Serena was  
loyal to The Lights and to Seiya. Besides, she loved her job. Shaking her   
head, Serena adjusted her headset and flipped it on.   
  
"Hey, Chad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Has anyone programed the subs yet?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"Okay, I'll do that."  
  
"Hey Serena, aren't you the boss lady? Let the lowly operator   
earn his salary."  
  
"No, I want it done right this time," Serena said into   
her Telex. " the last time we let Zoysite try and program the board   
he nearely burned down the theatre. And besides, I like the booth.   
I want to do it."  
  
"Whatever you say, oh great one."  
  
"Was that sarcasm I heard? Serena off."  
  
Chad watched from the catwalk as Serena headed to the back of   
the stadium and began climbing the ladder that led to the light booth.   
Smiling slightly he turned to Raye, who was hanging a Par.  
  
"Here, I'll help," Chad grabbed the yolk of the light and held   
it in place while Raye tightened the screw.   
  
"Thanks. Better hope Seiya doesn't catch her up there again.  
Two grips and the operator got fired the last time he caught Serena  
in the light booth."  
  
"Maybe he'll fire the stage manager."  
  
"Not for that. But if Seiya catches that prick talking to  
Serena the way he was earlier..."  
  
"True that. What's the SM's name again?"  
  
"Kunzite. Weird, no? Says it's a family name."  
  
"Sure it is. I'll bet..."  
  
"Cap'n on deck. Look busy."   
  
Kou Seiya, lead singer for the internationally acclaimed band   
The Three Lights had just walked into the stadium. His brothers   
weren't with him, but he wasn't alone. A tall, dark haired man in a   
suit and tie accompanied him through the bleachers to the stage.  
  
"Hey, Serena," Seiya yelled. "There's someone I'd like you to  
meet. Get down here!"  
  
"Patience is a virtue," Serena trilled from the booth.  
  
"I'm famous. I've no need for patience," Seiya responded.  
  
"Yes you do. If I come down now, then you will be preforming   
three nights hence in the dark, and then where will we be?"  
  
Seiya laughed. "Point taken. Come backstage when you can spare   
a moment, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing." Serena's voice had a note of distraction, as she   
had already become absorbed in her light plot.  
  
Raye and Chad watched the two men walk around the stage  
to the locker room/dressing room area of the stadium. They turned,  
looked at each other, and grinned wickedly. Simultaniously they   
flipped on their Telex's.  
  
"Chad on. So Serena, new boyfriend?"  
  
"Raye on. Yeah Serena. The time has come to tell all.  
What is up?"  
  
"Come on guys. It's nothing."  
  
"Right. A gorgeous guy walks into the stadium and you aren't  
even a little curious?"  
  
"Raye, please. IF, notice the if, that is who I think  
it is, then he's a doctor. He lives here in Tokyo, and is single."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Darien Chiba."  
  
"Not THE Darien Chiba? Not the Darien Chiba who graduated  
Magna Cum Laude from John Hopkins? Not the Darien Chiba who is  
the head of Genetic Research at Tokyo General Hospital? Not THE   
Darien Chiba, number 3 on 'People' magazine's most eligible   
bachelor list!"  
  
"Breathe, Raye."  
  
"Shut up Chad. Am I right?"  
  
"How should I know? I've never met the guy."  
  
"Shut UP Chad! Serena, is it the same guy?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. Seiya met Mr. Chiba through some   
mutual aquaintances, and Seiya hasn't told me much about him."  
  
"How could you NOT recognize him?"  
  
"I haven't MET him, Raye," Serena was obviously getting   
exasperated.  
  
"Well, he's ONLY the tabloids new favorite person Every woman in the   
world has his stats memorized. Black hair, blue eyes, 6'2, a Leo,   
blood type A..."  
  
"Loves music, loves to dance?"  
  
"Chad, one more word and I swear I'll throw you off  
the cat."  
  
"People, I have a great idea. How about you two work and   
I'll go meet Seiya's friend. Do what I pay you to. Thank you.  
Serena off."  
  
Serena took off the headset and fought a wave of apprehension.  
There was no way this guy that seiya wanted her to meet could be the same   
person. After all, what possible reason would 'THE' Darien Chiba have to  
meet little Ms. Serena Tsukino, lighting designer and master   
electrician for The Three Lights? Serena shook her had, climbing   
gracefully down the metal ladder and heading across the floor.   
  
Chad and Raye watched as Serena descended the ladder   
of the light booth. They smiled at each other as Serena crossed the  
floor of the stadium, waving to members of the crew and stopping   
briefly to converse with the sound technician. Saluting the catwalk   
jauntily, Serena disappeared down the ramp into the backstage area.   
  
Chad laughed aloud at the gesture, and shook his head in   
amusment. "Does anything get that girl down?"  
  
Raye shook her head. "Not that I've seen, and I've known her  
since we were kids."  
  
Chad smiled at her and turned away from her to continue hanging  
lights. Raye smiled to his back, but as she turned to look at the place  
where she had last seen Serena, her eyes filled with mischief.   
  
"In the words of the great Whoopi, 'Girl, you in danger.'"   
Raye murmured.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it. Sorry it's so short, but I wrote that line  
and found that I had a perfect stopping place. I'm moving right on   
to the Chapter 2, so stay tuned! And mail me to let me know what you  
think!  
  
skiangel_sv@lycos.com  
  
AN: 'All the world's a stage' is the opening line from a famous   
monolauge in William Shakespeare's "As You Like It." I don't   
own that either.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, Chapter 2. I know, I know, excitement extreme.  
  
Typical thank you's; Mary Ann, Corie, Skott, Jess and Herm, stay  
cool. You guys are the best! Gummiebear, there are no words. hegira and  
dramaking_12, thanks for your unflagging support. And a great big   
THANK YOU to 'The Sailor Moon Hideaway' for all the info on the   
Sailor Stars.  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own nor have any affiliation with the cartoon  
Sailor Moon. Legal mumbojumbo...blah, blah, blah...Ohmygod, it's   
ELVIS!!! Just making sure you were still with me.  
  
All The World's A Stage  
Chapter 2  
Rated PG  
  
Dr. Darien Chiba was not in the greatest of moods. Having gone  
to a party hosted by his on again off again girlfriend Beryl, he had   
found himself being introduced to rockstar Seiya Kou and his brothers  
Taiki and Yaten. The Three Lights, he knew now, were an international   
sensation, and they were in their hometown of Tokyo to kick off their  
anticipated 'Northern Fantasy' tour. He hadn't hit it off with Seiya  
at first, an inexplicable tension rising between them, but Taiki was   
intelligent enough. After a few hours, Seiya had joined their   
conversation, proving that he was equally as intelligent. When Taiki   
had gone off to meet his girlfriend Amy at the door, Seiya had   
extended a hand of friendship, and Darien had accepted.  
  
He had not realized that a friendship with one brother meant   
a friendship with all three, and their girlfriends. Yaten was   
dating a young woman named Lita Kino, who ran a bakery and flower shop  
down near Crossroads. Taiki was engaged to one of Darien's colleages,   
Amy Mizuro, a general practicioner and obstetrician. Seiya had been   
involved with Mina Aino for years, and the relationship seemed strong.  
Darien knew all this because he had spent the previous evening with   
all of them. The fact that he was the only one without a date had not   
been mentioned at dinner, but when Darien recieved a call this morning  
inviting him to Rikashi Stadium, his suspicions had grown. And when he  
had arrived, and Seiya had greeted him with the dreaded, 'There's   
someone I want you to meet' he knew for sure. Seiya was playing   
matchmaker. And if the display out front was any indication, the  
person Seiya wanted him to meet was Seiya's best friend, Serena.  
  
Of course, Darien felt as though he already knew her. Serena  
was so much a part of Seiya's life and career that it was impossible  
to talk to the man, or his brothers, or their girlfriends, without her   
name coming up. Darien had heard nothing but her name the night before.  
How her favorite movie (Dirty Dancing)was one she'd forced Seiya to   
attend, and Seiya had met Mina there. While in search of her favorite   
dessert (French Silk Pie), Serena had stumbled upon a small bakery   
and flower shop at Crossroads. Two weeks later, Serena held a party   
and introduced it's owner (Lita) to Yaten. How she had dragged her friend   
Amy to a coffee shop poetry reading for a mocha(her favorite coffee),   
some classic rock and roll CD's (her favorite type of music)and to meet   
Taiki. After all he'd heard,Darien was expecting a veritable angel to   
walk through the door, complete with wings and harp.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Seiya asked, pulling Darien back to the   
present. It took a second for Darien to realize what he meant.  
  
"Oh, the setup? Nice," Darien said, his expression plesantly   
neutral. Seiya raised an eyebrow, and Darien looked at him blandly.  
  
"It's nice," Seiya deadpanned.  
  
"Well, I've never backstage at a rock concert before. Isn't   
this the way it's supposed to look?"  
  
"Yeah, but that isn't all. The Three Lights are known for the   
smooth way everything comes off. The sound, the special   
effects, and of course, the parties."  
  
"I think I remember reading that you have award winning   
light designs."  
  
"Yup. All thanks to the wonderful Serena Tsukino. She is  
really gifted. And her crew's great too. Hey, they make Yaten  
look fabulous!" Seiya chuckled, and Darien laughed along with  
him. Seiya launched into another monolauge about the sound  
equipment, and Darien managed to maintain a look of plesant  
interest.  
  
It took all of Darien's willpower not to sigh with relief  
when he heard a knock on the door. It was obvious that Seiya was  
passionate about his work and could go on for days. Darien turned   
toward the door, and his breath caught. A lovely blond was standing   
in the doorway, one foot crossed behind the other. Darien's first   
thought was that she would fall if she attempted to hold that pose  
for any length of time. His second thought was that he wished she   
would fall; then he could catch her. Darien banished those thoughts  
immediatly.   
  
"Speak of the devil. Serena, I'm glad you could rip yourself  
away from the light board. I thought I was going to have to come  
pry you away myself."  
  
"Ha ha. Watch what you say, or the lights may mysteriously   
lose power in the middle of your big solo."  
  
"You wouldn't do that. You love me too much."  
  
"I am no longer listening to you." That said, the blond... no,  
Serena...turned her back on Seiya and offered Darien her hand.  
  
"Hello. I'd apologize for Seiya's abysmal manners, but I find  
it does no good. So I'll just introduce myself. I'm Serena Tsukino."  
  
"Charmed," Darien took the offered hand, but instead of shaking  
it he turned it to the side and lightly kissed her knuckles. He looked  
back up at Serena and smiled, well aware of how devestatingly   
handsome he looked as he did it. Serena blushed slightly, but made no   
attempt to take her hand back. Seiya watched the two of them with mute   
interest.  
  
Darien was trying his best not to let his shock show on his face.   
THIS was Serena? He had expected an angel, not a model. Serena had a  
leggy curvaceous figure that was inspiring thouroghly ungentlmanly   
thoughts. He was surprised to see that she was slim and had an athletic   
build. From the way Seiya talked, he'd thought she'd be at least a little  
overweight. Seiya had said she ate more food than anyone would think   
possible, and now Darien realized why. She was shorter than him by about   
a foot, but would still fit nicely into his arms. Darien surpressed a  
smile at the thought.   
  
"And you are?" Serena asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Chiba. Darien Chiba."  
  
"Well then, I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Chiba."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Tsukino," Darien said,   
matching her voice for dryness. Serena's mouth twitched at the   
side, but she didn't smile as she withdrew her hand. Darien watched as   
she turned back to Seiya in a swirl of golden hair.  
  
"What do you want, Seiya?"  
  
"Is it so impossible to believe that I merely wanted to see you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm hurt. Truly, I am. That my best friend could have so little  
faith in me..."  
  
"Now I'm sure you want something," Serena stated, crossing to   
a leather sofa and sinking down into it. "I'd better sit down for  
this."  
  
Darien cleared his throat as he glanced at his watch. "I'm   
terribly sorry, but I have an appointment at 2:00. Thank you for  
the tour, Seiya. Ms. Tsukino," Darien nodded in Serena's direction,   
taking in her figure one more time as he did so, and shook   
Seiya's hand before making his exit. As he walked across   
the stadium floor, he noticed the the crew was taking a late lunch.  
He saw a couple moving toward the doors, chatting amiably. The woman  
was wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. A red bandana  
tied her long dark hair away from her face. The man had long brown   
bangs which flopped in his eyes, and his white T-shirt and black jeans  
were baggy. Both looked tired. He reached the door before the couple,  
and made certain to hold the door until the woman came outside. Nodding  
politely, he turned toward his red Porsche, but not before he heard  
the woman say,  
  
"See, Chad? I TOLD you it was him!"  
***********************************************************  
  
Serena watched Darien leave. Like any female with the sense  
of ameoba, she had been admiring the view. Good Lord the man was   
fine. Gorgeous, intelligent, gorgeous, cool, gorgeous. Had her  
brain focused on gorgeous? Piercing eyes, hair like fine velvet,  
great body. Serena watched Darien's back. Cute butt, too.  
  
Serena sighed and turned her attention back to Seiya.  
  
"All right, Seiya. I have now braced myself for any news  
you may have for me. Shoot."  
  
"Okay," Seiya sat down beside her on the sofa. "Are you  
hungry? Want a sandwich? A Coke?"  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
"Serena, have I told you lately that you are my best friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Listen, you know that Mina has been wanting to have  
you over for dinner, right?"  
  
"Is that what this is about? Dinner? Seiya, you know   
how much I like Mina. Dinner is no problem."  
  
"I'm so glad to hear you say that. It's a casual, just  
a small group, Taiki and Yaten and their girlfriends, of course.  
You can invite Raye and Chad if you want."  
  
"Seiya, why are you so nervous?"  
  
"Well, there's something else."  
  
"I figured. What is it?"  
  
"Well, you remember Darien."  
  
"I just met him two minutes ago. I haven't had time to forget   
him."  
  
"Well, he's coming to the party too, and since neither of you  
have a date..."  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
"Oh, come on Serena," Seiya said. "It's just one night.   
Dinner at my place and dancing afterwards. Six hours, tops.   
What is so bad about that?"  
  
"You are trying to set me up with a man I barely know."  
  
"So you'll GET to know him."  
  
"Seiya, no."  
  
"Please, Serena? You need to get out more."  
  
"Wow, aren't we observant?"  
  
"Don't be like that. You have no life, you spend all your time  
locked away in your apartment or the light booth, and you haven't had   
a date since last year."  
  
"I didn't realize I was in such desperate straights. Maybe  
I should take out a personals ad," Serena said flippantly, trying  
to cover how much Seiya's remark had hurt.   
  
"Serena, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried   
about you. Say you'll come to dinner. It won't be an official date,  
just two people enjoying each other's company."  
  
Serena looked at Seiya, recognizing the glint in his eyes. He   
wasn't going to give up until Serena gave in. Serena heaved a sigh  
and admitted defeat.  
  
"When's the party?"  
  
"Tomorrow night," Seiya said, the gleam of triumph in his face.  
"Cocktails at six, dinner at six thirty, dancing at nine."  
  
"I can invite Chad and Raye?"  
  
"Sure," Seiya said, magnanimous in victory.  
  
"Fine. I'll be there," Serena said, looking down at her   
pink and white stripped shirt and ragged blue jeans. "I haven't  
got a thing to wear."  
  
"Go shopping," Seiya said.  
  
"I shall never understand how men are able to say those   
two words with such calm."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. Girl thing. I have to go. As soon as the subs are   
programmed, I'm out of here."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"  
  
"Yeah, you'll see me tomorrow," Serena called as she swung out   
the door. She shook her head as she walked down the hallway toward the  
ramp which led to the stadium floor. Surfacing, she saw that the crew   
was on break. Jogging to the light booth, Serena unpacked her lunch and  
broke her own rule; NO eating in the light booth. Digging in to the  
jumbo shrimp and orange chicken she had had left over from dinner  
last night, Serena started to think about what she had just promised   
to do. A groan escaped as she covered her face with her hands.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?"  
************************************************  
  
Darien listened to the message from Taiki on his home   
machine with mixed emotions. His appointment had been cancelled   
by the other party, and Darien had found himself at loose ends.   
He had wandered back to his apartment and showered. Allowing  
the hot water to run over his body, Darien allowed his thoughts  
to drift back to the afternoon, and Serena.   
  
'She seems nice,' Darien thought. 'I cannot believe that  
trite sentance was even formed in my head.'  
  
Darien stepped out of his shower and reached for his towel.  
Drying himself off, he headed into the bedroom and reached for the   
dresser drawers.  
  
'Serena is lovely. Silky hair, legs up to her chin. But   
Seiya said she was single. Can't imagine why.'  
  
Darien reached into his drawers for jeans and a polo shirt.   
Now, with a towel draped around his neck, Darien listened to Taiki's   
voice invite him to a dinner party at Seiya's place tomorrow night.   
Darien checked his schedule and found himself free. He picked up the   
phone to RSVP.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, this is Darien Chiba. I'm calling for Seiya."  
  
"Oh, hello again Darien. This is Mina. We met last night."  
  
"Of course. How nice to talk to you again."  
  
"Are you calling about the dinner party? Seiya said that   
Taiki was going to invite you."  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. I was calling to tell Seiya that  
I would be honored to attend."  
  
"Oh, wonderful! I'll pass the news along."  
  
"Do I need to bring anything?"  
  
"No, no, just bring yourself. Seiya and I have everything   
under control."  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Six o'clock, right?"  
  
"Right. See you then, Darien."  
  
"See you then. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Darien placed the reciever back in its cradle. He wondered   
briefly if Beryl was available for dinner tomorrow, but dismissed  
the thought quickly. Beryl wouldn't be comfortable in such a casual  
environment. She prefered upper crust parties, complete with champagne  
and a string quartet. No, Beryl would probably insult everything from  
the guest list to the tablecloth. That was the sort of person she was,  
and Darien didn't feel like being embarrased by his date.   
  
"Guess I'm going stag," Darien commented. He wondered abruptly   
if Serena would be at the party, then pushed the thought away. But she  
sure was a looker. Darien shook his head, droplets of water flying  
from his hair.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?"  
******************************************************************  
  
There it is, Chapter 2. I'm so proud. ^_~  
Hey, I know it's short again, but what can I say, another perfect  
ending place. Chapter 3 is nice and long, so continue reading!  
  
I feel compelled to make a shameless bid for e-mail, so I pose   
the following question:  
  
Who's your favorite 'Sailor Moon' villian?  
  
I know you must have a favorite. You know, who do most love to hate?  
Mail me and let me know!  
  
skiangel_sv@lycos.com 


	3. Chapter 3

All righty then, here I am, Chapter 3 in hand. I'm still stuck  
on "Wish Upon A Faerie Ring." Can you believe it? That story...  
I just can't figure out where I want it to go. So annoying.  
Anyway, this story is moving along smoothly and so I shall  
write more of it to keep myself glued to the computer screen  
and away from sharp objects and high windows.  
  
Thank you to 'The Sailor Moon Hideaway' for all the information  
on the Sailor Stars. Couldn't have done it without that sight  
and its fabulous webmaster Philip! Visit the sight, all! Very  
cool, and well laid out. And a huge thank you to ASMR for   
posting not only my fan-fiction, but everyone else's fiction  
for me to read. Lilac Summers, I worship at your feet!  
  
Also, I was surfing the Net and I found THE coolest sight for SM  
lyrics, sailormusic.net/lyrics. It has a lot of Japanese songs with   
both the Japanese lyrics and the English translation. So, as I   
needed lyrics for the concert and rehersal and dance club in my   
story, I printed a whole bunch of them off. I will provide the   
English lyrics for clarity. More on the songs at the bottom.   
  
AN: I invented the relastionships between the Stars and Mina,   
Lita and Amy. They never dated or anything in either the   
manga or the anime. I just decided to write in the   
relationship's for fun. I have precious little of that.   
School...*shiver*  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the sole property of Her Royal   
Highness Naoko and Pioneer, DiC, Bandai and ADV the Very Rich Men.  
  
All The World's A Stage  
Chapter 3  
Rated PG   
  
Serena's step was jaunty as she headed back to her apartment.   
An afternoon off had been just what the doctor ordered...literally!  
Serena giggled as she considered the expression of shock on Amy's  
face when Serenahad popped in to her office earlier that afternoon.  
Amy had nearly dropped a very full file before she had set in down.  
Serena had quickly related the details of the afternoon, and then  
pumped Amy for details about Dr. Darien Chiba. Amy had been elusive.  
  
"I don't know him that well, Serena..."  
  
"Don't give me that. I have it on good authority that you  
spent and hour and a half talking to him at the Valentine's Day  
Charity Ball."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Seiya, who heard it from Taiki."  
  
"We talked about genetics, not our personal lives!"  
  
"Fine. Tell me your first impressions."  
  
"He's tall..."  
  
"Not a physical impression, Ames!"  
  
"Well then you should have said so. He's intelligent,   
articulate, and cold."  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"He doesn't like emotional attachments. He kept pulling away  
from his date. Not that I blame him. Her name was Ann, or something  
like that. She was hanging all over him. You'd have had to be blind  
not to notice how much he hated it."  
  
"Fabulous. I am supposed to spend tomorrow evening with an   
emotionless automoton," Serena muttered.  
  
Amy looked at her in suprise. "Serena, you know the word   
automoton. You USED the word automoton in a gramatically correct  
sentence. Don't move, I have to write this on my calendar."  
  
"Oh, you are FUNNY. I have to go. The mall beckons. Want to  
come?"  
  
"Can't. I have still have patients waiting."  
  
"'kay. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Amy waved as Serena headed out the door. 25 minutes and a   
brisk walk later, Serena was standing inside the mall, trying to decide   
where to start her shopping. She turned toward JCPenny, intent on her   
goal. Three hours after that, Serena was on her way home, carrying   
bags filled with 'The Dress' and matching shoes and purse. She had  
also purchased a black lace choker and nylons.   
  
Now Serena stood in front of her apartment building, feeling   
pleased with herself. Smiling, she turned toward the main door,  
pulled out her keys and let herself in. Serena loved her apartment   
building. It was near her family and friends and it was home,   
whenever she was in Tokyo. Which wasn't often, she admitted.  
The Three Lights were now an international sensation, and she loved   
working for them. The traveling, the people she met...it was all  
she had dreamed about as a kid. She wouldn't trade her life  
for anything.  
  
'Well, maybe for love...but please. Like THAT'S going to   
happen in the near future!'  
  
Serena laughed at herself as she climbed the winding staircase,  
walked to her apartment. She paused at the door, noticing that someone   
had drapped the handles of a grocery bag aroung the knob. Serena juggled  
objects until she could pick the bag up and let herself in.   
  
Her apartment building had originally been built as private residence   
for a wealthy European buisnessman, but he had sold the house without   
ever living in it. Now the building, known affectionatly as The House,  
belonged to The Three Lights, and the permanant light and sound crew were   
allowed to live in it, free of charge. As the master electrician and  
light designer, Serena had a suite to herself, complete with kitchenette,   
luxurious bathroom and kingsized bed. She kicked the front door shut   
with her foot and walked to the bedroom to put the dress away.   
Her black cat, Luna, raised her head from the couch and   
rolled onto her side, presenting her stomach and the underside of her   
chin for stroking. Serena laughed and walked into her room. Putting   
her burden on the floor, Serena turned and fell onto the bed,   
arms outstretched.   
  
Serena savored the unusual quiet of the house. Normally it was   
filled with yelling and music until the early morning hours. But it was  
only three o'clock in the afternoon, far to early for any of the   
operators, grips or electricians to be home. Serena grinned, thinking   
of all the people who currently lived in the house. Raye and Chad   
lived on the ground floor with their roomates. Chad roomed with   
Michael, the sound board operator, and Raye's roomie was another   
electrician named Sheridan. Nephelite, the special effects operator,  
shared the third suite with a grip named Alan. Serena shared the   
upstairs with Andrew, a great guy and a talented stage manager.  
He and Serena had dated a few times, but he was now dating a wonderful  
girl named Rita.   
  
Serena made a face when she thought about the man who would be   
living next door to her. The top floor had three suites, one for her  
and one for each of the stage managers. Kunzite was not only brand new,   
he was obnoxious, he was rude and disliked by most of the crew. But   
he was also competent and efficient, so he was allowed to stay. And   
worse, he was moving in tonight.   
  
'Oh well. Maybe he'll warm up when he's around us 24/7," Serena  
thought. 'At least he'll get along with Alan and Nephelite. They don't  
like the rest of us, either.'  
  
Serena stood to hang her dress up,and noticed the plastic bag.  
Picking it up, she peered inside, and laughed. Someone (Raye, in all  
liklihood) had placed an issue of People magazine in the bag. Serena  
lifted the magazine out. '100 Most Elligible Bachelors!' the title  
banner proclaimed. A large picture of American actor George Clooney  
was on the cover. Smaller pictures of another American actor, Matt  
Damon and Doctor Darien Chiba were also on the cover.  
  
Serena flopped down on her bed again, magazine in hand. She   
rolled over onto her stomach and opened the issue. She skimmed the   
articles about Clooney and Damon, and came to rest on the page with  
a full body photograph of Doctor Darien Chiba. Smiling, she started   
to read.  
  
TOKYO(Jap) Doctor Darien Chiba is known 'round   
the world for his groundbreaking reserch in the   
field of genetics. He's rich, drop-dead gorgeous   
and, guess what ladies, SINGLE! That's right this   
Tokyo native has had his share of flings, but no   
woman has yet captured his heart. The devilish  
doctor hasn't given up though! Seen in recent   
months with beauties such as Beryl Blake, heiress  
to the famous Blake Communications fortune, our  
pick for Number 3 may not be single for long!  
  
  
Serena skimmed the rest of the article. It gave Darien's stats,  
(Raye had given them almost verbatim from this page) and a short   
synopsis of his career. Finally, they came to his likes and dislikes.  
  
Likes: chocolate, the color black, classical music and genetics  
  
"Well, duh," Serena said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Strong point: Ladies first!  
  
"Ah, a gentleman. Perhaps chivalry isn't dead after all."  
  
Dislikes: needles, tearful begging, clinging  
  
"Well, that rules out virtually every female on the planet. What  
red blooded female could resist a little clinging with him around?"  
  
Serena closed the magazine in disgust. She considered calling   
Mina for more info about the third most eligible bachelor in the world,  
but decided that might look desperate. She climbed off her bed and   
strolled into the kitchen, snagging Luna along the way.  
  
"Well kitty, tomorrow ought to be interesting. As far as I can  
see, we have nothing in common. But he does like chocolate, so   
he can't be all bad."  
  
Serena reached the kitchen before she realized how exhausted she   
was. 'Just a little nap before dinner. Couldn't hurt. I probably won't  
sleep for more than 20 minutes anyway,' Serena thought as she left the  
kitchen and headed for her bedroom. As she lay down on her bed, pulling   
a chenile blanket over herself, Luna crept up to the pillow to lay beside  
her. Serena drifted off to the gentle sound of her cat purring.   
  
Four and a half hours later, Serena woke to a pounding on her   
door.  
  
"What?" she yelled groggily.  
  
"Serena, it's dinner time. What are you doing in there? I've   
been calling you for three minutes!" Serena recognized Raye's voice.  
  
Stumbling to the door, Serena pulled it open, still half asleep.  
  
"I WAS sleeping, but I guess that is no longer an option," she   
grumbled, wanting to laugh at the angry expression on Raye's face.  
  
"NO WAY! Serena Tsukino, SLEEPING! Someone call the newspapers,"  
Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"What is this, Make Fun Of Serena Day?" Serena mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. You said dinner?"  
  
"Yeah. In fact, I've BEEN saying it consistantly for the last  
three minutes. Are you ready or what?"  
  
"Give me two minutes."  
  
"Fine. Just come down when you're ready."  
  
Still looking disgruntled, Raye headed down the hall. Serena   
disappeared back into her room, and pulled her hair in to the buns  
and ponytails she had worn in high school. Washing her face with   
cold water and drying it took a second, and then Serena walked out the  
door of her apartment and down the stairs to dinner.  
*************************************************************   
  
"Chiba residence."  
  
"Darien, darling, I'm so glad I caught you. I want you to ask  
me to the Midnight Masquerade following the kickoff preformance of  
'Northern Fantasy.'"  
  
"Beryl, I'm busy right now." Thinking about a certain blond haired  
woman I only met this afternoon... "Is there any possible way we could   
talk about this later?"  
  
"No, Darien. I've been waiting for you to ask me for weeks, and   
now the party is only two days away, and I need time to shop for my   
costume. Now, are you taking me or not?"  
  
"Fine, yes, I'll take you."  
  
"Oh, good. I just KNEW you'd see it my way! Now, do you want to   
go as a couple?"  
  
"Beryl, I refuse to humiliate myself by wearing a costume. I'll  
wear a tux."  
  
"Darien, you are no fun. At least wear a mask!"  
  
"Fine, fine, a plain white mask. Goodbye Beryl."   
  
Darien hung up the phone, and penciled the masquerade in. He smiled   
wryly. Dinner tomorrow and a masqurade the night after that. His social   
calendar was going to be positively filled.  
*************************************************************  
  
"Raye, will you pass the rice? Thank you...hey, Serena."  
  
"Chad, leave some for the rest of us...what's up Ser?"  
  
"Hi there Rena. Left work a little early today. Anything  
wrong?" That comment came from Andrew. Serena smiled at him and   
shook her head as she sat down and reached for the casserole.  
  
"Ack! It's the Revenge of Meatball Head! Somebody save me!"  
Raye mocked as she served herself.  
  
Serena pretended not to hear as she reached for the salad.  
Carefully avoiding any and all carrots which someone might have placed   
in the salad, Serena placed some on her plate and reached for the  
rice. Chad handed it to her instead of Raye, recieving a raspberry  
for his trouble.  
  
"Don't stick it out if you aren't willing to share it," Chad   
smirked.  
  
Raye made a big show of sizing Chad up, moving her eyes over   
his body several times. "Tempting, but...I think I'll pass."  
  
"Ouch," Sheridan commented, reaching around Michael for  
the basket of rolls.  
  
Chad clapped his hands over his heart and flopped over into  
Michael's lap. Michael began to wail.  
  
"He's dead! You killed him Raye!"  
  
"A drink of water will revive him. Actually, just pour the  
whole pitcher over his head. Better safe then sorry."  
  
Sheridan grinned and reached for the water. The wicked gleam   
in her eyes got Chad pushed to the ground. Chad came up and crossed his   
eyes.  
  
"It's a miracle!" Chad stated, his funny face sending the whole  
table into gales of laughter. Suddenly Andrew looked up and stopped   
smiling. The others followed his eyes and sobered. Nephelite and Alan  
were standing in the doorway, looking at the group with derision.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the cast of 'Family Ties.'" Alan sneered  
  
"Alan, you had a phone call today," Raye commented. The whole   
group stared in surprise. Raye was never so civil to Alan.  
  
"Really? Who was it?" Alan asked warily.  
  
"Your village. Their idiot is missing."  
  
Andrew snorted, Sheridan coughed, Michael grinned openly, Chad  
smirked, Raye continued to look at her plate and Serena's mouth twitched.  
Everyone was waiting for Raye to lay Alan out. She didn't disappoint   
them.  
  
"Alan, you are turning the most interesting shade of red. Perhaps  
you should call your village back, so that they don't worry about you."  
  
Alan opened his mouth, but Nephelite stopped his words with a   
shake of his head.  
  
"Come along, Alan, or we'll be late. Do enjoy your dinner."  
  
With those words, Nephelite and Alan disappeared back into the   
foyer. The whole table listened for the tell tale shutting of the door  
before they burst out laughing.  
  
"Priceless. Just priceless," Sheridan gasped out.  
  
"I personally cracked three ribs trying not to laugh!" Michael  
added, his smile wide.  
  
"Raye, the goddess of put-downs, strikes again!" Serena proclaimed.  
Raye stood and made a small bow to the table, to be greeted by applause  
and cheers of 'encore, encore!' Suddenly she straightened, running into  
the kitchen. Music blasted out of the speakers of the kitchen radio;  
  
'Oh, Micky, Mickey you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh, Micky, Mickey you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh, Micky, Mickey you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey,   
Yeah yeah, hey Mickey...'  
  
Raye bounded back into the dining room and grabbed Chad, who stood and   
started dancing with her. Sheridan and Michael stood, and began trying  
to swing dance. Andrew stood, a large grin on his face. He offered his   
hand to Serena who took it with mock seriousness. Andrew pulled her  
out of her chair and started to spin her around. Serena was laughing so   
hard, it was taking all her strength not to collapse in a heap on the  
floor. As Andrew dipped her backward, Serena thought,  
  
'No way would I give this up for anything. Not even for that  
mysterious guy in my dreams.'  
**************************************************************   
  
Seiya Kou had decided to stop by The House on his way home   
purely as an impulse. Pulling his Jaguar up to the curb, he saw   
Serena, his Number One stage mangager, his sound board operator   
and three electricians dancing madly around the dining room, with  
dinner still on the table. He didn't knock, figuring they wouldn't  
have heard him if he had, but he walked straight into an impromptu  
party.   
  
'Oh, Mickey what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey...'  
  
Serena was laughing madly, her long golden ponytails flying out   
behind her. Andrew spun her around and she broke loose, whirling  
around and around. Seiya reached out his arms and caught his   
friend before she crashed into the wall. Her laughing eyes met his  
as Serena tried to catch her breath. Seiya smiled down at her.  
  
"The truth comes out! You traitors prefer American pop to  
The Three Lights."  
  
"Yup!" came the reply.  
  
"I'm crushed. Truly, I am."  
  
"Shhh. Here it comes guys..." Raye shouted. The chorus to the   
popular song came blaring from the kitchen, and everyone started   
shouting the words.  
  
'Oh, Mickey, Mickey you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh, Mickey, Mickey you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh, Mickey, Mickey you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey,   
Yeah yeah, hey Mickey...'  
  
The song began to fade away, and everyone collapsed in their   
chairs. Raye leaned against the wall for a moment before heading   
into the kitchen to return the volume of the radio to normal. Seiya  
stood in the doorway, surveying his fun loving crew.  
  
"So Seiya, what brings the great lead vocalist to the humble  
abode of the lowly crew?" Chad asked, reaching for the rice. Raye saw   
where he was reaching, and intercepted the bowl. Chad started to   
stand, but Seiya interrupted.  
  
"Actually, two things. First: the after-show masquerade. You're  
all coming, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, absolutely, wouldn't miss it..." came the mumbled  
replies. Serena was a noticable exception.  
  
"Serena, you have to come. It'll be fun," Sheridan said.  
  
"Yeah, Ser. Why would you want to miss rubbing elbows with the  
rich and famous?" Michael questioned.  
  
"People, I never said I wasn't coming. I am coming. I designed  
the lights for it," Serena quipped, a smile on her face.  
  
"Great," Seiya said, a smile on his face. "Second: Mina and   
I are having a pre-show dinner party tomorrow night. You're all   
invited, naturally."  
  
"Can't," Andrew said. "Dinner with Rita's parents."  
  
"Pass. Hot date," Michael said.  
  
"Same," Sheridan said, pointing at Michael. "We're doubling."  
  
"I'm in," said Raye.  
  
"Yeah, I'm free too. Wanna be my date, Raye?" Chad said, a   
strange sparkle in his eyes.  
  
Raye looked up, startled. "Sure, Chad." And she smiled at him.  
Chad gulped, and tried to smile back. Sheridan and Michael smirked,   
while Andrew, Seiya and Serena looked on with interest. Serena, to  
her shame, felt a twinge of envy, which she quickly supressed.  
  
'I would give anything to have someone look at me the way   
Chad looks at Raye.'   
  
Serena managed a smile, but started when she felt a hand on   
her shoulder. She looked up into Seiya's eyes and saw understanding  
and love. Serena smiled again, her eyes soft and warm. Seiya squeezed   
her shoulder and then removed his hand.  
  
"I have to go. I'll see you all tomorrow at rehersal," Seiya  
said, walking toward the door.  
  
"Bye, sir," Michael said, as all attention returned to dinner.  
Seiya heard mumbled goodbye's from the others as he headed toward the   
door. A hand on his arm stopped him from leaving. Seiya turned in   
surprise and looked down into Serena's crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Seiya. For being my friend and for understanding   
and...for just being you."  
  
"Not a'tall my dear," Seiya said. "Walk me to my car?"  
  
Serena nodded, and they walked out into the night.   
  
"You are still planning on dinner tomorrow." It wasn't a   
question. Serena sighed and nodded.  
  
"I still think it's a horrible idea, though. Dr. Darien Chiba  
is NOT my type."  
  
"How can you be so sure of that? You barely know the man."  
  
"You don't know him much better, but you seem to think we are   
perfect for each other."  
  
"You are."  
  
"Oh really? Name one thing we have in common."  
  
"You are both work-a-holics."  
  
"Well, there you have it. I can't believe I didn't see how  
compatible we were before." Serena's beautiful voice dripped with   
sarcasm.   
  
"Don't be like that. Give the guy a chance."  
  
"I think you're confused. It's HIM who won't look twice at ME.  
Have you seen the women he dates? Long hair, long legs, hour-glass  
figures. Not to mention rich. I am not his type."  
  
Seiya looked at Serena in amazment, his mind focusing on the  
last two sentences of her speech.   
  
'It's not possible that she doesn't know how beautiful she is.  
SOMEONE has to have told her. I know I have, but she shrugs it off.  
How can she have missed the way guys look at her when she walks down   
the street?'  
  
"Hello? Earth to Seiya. Paging Seiya. Are you still with me?"  
Serena's voice penetrated Seiya's shock. He looked at her with a   
bemused expression on his face. Serena frowned at him, causing his  
bewilderment to turn into laughter.  
  
"Don't worry, Serena. I think you and Darien will have a LOT  
in common. See you tomorrow," Seiya said, sliding into his car.   
Serena shook her head and walked back inside. As Seiya pulled away,   
he smiled to himself.  
  
'Tomorrow night ought to be interesting. You never know, Darien  
might be just what Serena is looking for.'  
************************************************************  
  
The next day...  
  
Serena wanted a nap. A long nap. 100 years just might do the  
trick. Her head hurt, her legs hurt, and if she wasn't much mistaken,  
her hair was beginning to hurt. The rehersal was going poorly, and had   
been going poorly from the first '1,2,3,4...'. Kunzite  
and Andrew were giving the grips conflicting directions, the speakers  
were picking up major feedback and Serena was running everywhere trying   
to keep the whole thing together. The lights, on the other hand, were   
fabulous. Zoysite had come down with the flu, but his assistant, Melvin,  
had been right there, waiting for orders. Melvin was brilliant, and   
Serena found it incredibly refreshing to work with a light board   
operator who knew what was what. Serena had already made a mental   
note to discuss Melvin with Seiya. With any luck at all, Melvin   
would replace Zoysite permenently.   
  
Serena grimaced as yet another bout of feedback came wailing  
over the speakers. Nephlite grimaced as he walked past, and Serena   
saw that Raye and Chad had earmuffs on. The two were on the catwalk,   
making certain that all the lights were perfect. Serena smiled at   
their dedication. The Three Lights were playing perfectly, but the  
sound equipment had a mind of its own. Serena sank into a plastic   
chair and began massaging her temples as she listened to one of the  
songs.   
  
Route Venus (by Takeutchi Naoko)  
  
Open that door  
In the time that's left  
Take a deep breath  
Lift your eyes  
Stare straight ahead  
Give your last kiss  
And start running  
  
Truth is  
A wind  
The dark is being torn away  
Your heart is stopping  
The roads are splitting  
Destiny's Star has decided  
Your choice is  
The white ROUTE  
We soar to the future  
Don't be mislead  
  
The sea spreads out  
The wind shakes you  
It's a little cold but still  
Start running  
  
Your duty  
Don't forget  
Who you love most  
It's hard, but  
looking away from here  
The desert's dawn  
  
Open that window  
It's your turn  
to start  
Close your eyes  
you wanted this  
Last night's kiss  
Remember it  
  
The truth is  
The sky  
The darkness is collapsing  
Your heart isn't  
The roads are separating  
The star of fate is decided  
My chosen  
  
Blue route  
The towering darkness  
don't forget  
  
Morning dawns  
People are moving  
It's a little frightening, but still  
  
Start running  
  
My duty  
Don't forget  
Who you love most  
It hurts, but  
I'm looking from this place  
At the desert's dawn  
  
The sea spreads out  
The wind shakes you  
It's a little cold but still  
Start running  
  
In the middle of the song, the feedback stopped. Serena turned  
around in time to see Michael raise his arms over his head in victory.  
The grips started giving each other high fives and Serena closed her   
eyes and allowed her tortured neck muscles to relax. The Lights finished  
'Route Venus' and stepped off the stage. The crew broke into applause,  
with whoops and whistles of approval coming from all. Serena thought   
about clapping, but decided she was too tired to care.   
  
"Kay, everybody. That's a wrap!" Andrew called.  
  
"Don't you think they should sing a few more songs? Just to make  
sure the kinks are all worked out of the system?" Kunzite asked, eyes  
cold.   
  
"Kunzite, look at my people. They are ready to drop!"  
  
"Well, 'your people' will be out of a job if there is any feedback   
at tomorrow's concert."  
  
Andrew and Kunzite faced off. Andrew was as angry as Serena had   
ever seen him. It was definitly time to step in. Serena proped a leg up   
on the seat in front of her and opened her mouth.  
  
"Are the two of you finished? Because if you'd like to continue  
spraying the stage with testosterone, by all means, continue." Neither  
Kunzite or Andrew said a word. "I'll take that as a yes. Seiya, Taiki,   
Yaten, could you please sing one more song so that we can test our  
newly repaired sound system? After that, we can all go home."  
  
Her speech finished, Serena leaned back and closed her eyes.   
The crew and The Lights stared at her. Serena rarely asserted her  
authority that way. Seiya smiled.  
  
"You heard the lady. One more song, guys."  
  
Yaten and Taiki grinned and noddded, mounting the stage steps.  
The three called their drummer over and bent their heads in. Seiya   
asked the drummer a question, and she nodded. Yaten laughed and Taiki  
shook his head. With nods they adjourned to their places; Yaten to   
the keyboard and Taiki to the guitar. But their drummer, a woman named   
Kakyuu, moved to the mike, and Seiya sat down behind the drum set. He   
raised the sticks high and tapped them together   
  
"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"  
  
Kakyuu bent her head to the mike and started to sing.  
  
Mickey (Toni Basil)  
  
'Oh, Micky, Mickey you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh, Micky, Mickey you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh, Micky, Mickey you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey,   
Yeah yeah, hey Mickey...'  
  
Hey Mickey  
You've been around all night and that's a little long  
You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't we say goodnight? So you can take me home, Mickey  
  
Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't  
Every night you leave me all alone Mickey  
  
Oh, Mickey what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Ooh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey...'  
  
Serena looked up at Michael, who looked shocked, then amused.  
As she watched he started to dance in the sound booth. She shook her   
head and started to laugh. Andrew was laughing too, his anger   
forgotten, while Kunzite, whose move had been delayed for unknown  
reasons, looked completly confused. Nephelite and Alan were looking   
at The Lights like they had taken off their clothes and started to   
dance the hula. The song continued, with all the crew joining in for   
the shouted chorus. The walls of Rikashi Stadium shook with music  
and laughter.  
**********************************************************  
  
Two hours later, Serena was dressed and ready to go. She was   
catching a cab from The House to Seiya and Mina's apartment, and  
was waiting for the driver to arrive. In a moment of anxiety, Serena  
checked her outfit again. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror.  
The Dress was absolutely perfect. It was black silk with black lace  
sewn over it. The material hugged her curves and the scoop neck was  
a perfect combination of modest and revealing. The black lace choker  
and rhinestone earrings complimented the outfit, as did the black   
flats and tights. Smiling, Serena wiped a dab of mascara from   
underneath her eye and patted her hair, which she had pulled into a   
loose bun on top of her head. Curled streamers framed her face.  
All in all, Serena was very pleased with the effect. It was perfect   
for a night of dancing and fun. Serena smiled and gave a little shiver   
of excitement. Seiya was right. She needed to do this more often.  
A knock at the door signaled that her cab had arrived.  
  
'No turning back now,' she thought, and stepped out the door.  
***********************************************************************  
  
So by now I'm sure that everyone is thinking 'So when do we get   
to the mushy romance?' Fear not, dear readers, the action begins in   
Chapter 4. Stay tuned for 'Days of our Lives.' Kidding, kidding.  
Some of you may have noticed that Princess Kakyuu became the   
drummer for The Three Lights. I had to put her in, as I cannot  
see The Lights without her. So there she is.   
  
Also, 'People' Magazine (one step up from the National   
Enquirer) did have a '100 Most Eligible Bachelor' issue. I  
know because I read it. George Clooney was Number One, but I  
think Matt Damon was Number 3. Darien was not on the list *sob*.  
I know, I know, he's not a bachelor. But I can dream, no?   
  
Song info:  
  
'Route Venus' is Sailor Venus's Image Song from Season R. It was   
written by Naoko Takeuchi and was translated by Dan Kingsbury. I  
got it off of sailormusic.net/lyrics  
  
'Mickey' was written and preformed by Toni Basil. I got the lyrics  
off of starfox.simplenet.com/mickeylyrics.html (The song is also the  
#1 One Hit Wonder of all time according to the VH1 countdown. I   
just love this song. Betcha couldn't tell.)  
  



	4. Chapter 4

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Are you scared? No, I know you're not!  
You keep reading my story. Yay for you, and for me for managing  
to keep this story coming.  
  
Thank you to 'The Sailor Moon Hideaway' and its webmaster Philip,  
to sailormusic.net/lyrics for the songs and to ASMR for posting all  
the wonderful fanfiction for me to read! Thanks also to Mary Ann,  
Corie, Skott and Hermie because I always thank them and I would hate  
to break the trend now...(just kidding guys, you know I love you!)  
And to Jess for providing me with such wonderful antedotes! I love you  
too!  
  
Disclaimer: Though I bid on E-bay for the rights, Sailor Moon   
continues to belong to Naoko the Creative and Wise.   
  
All the World's A Stage  
Chapter 4  
Rated PG  
  
Serena knew that she had no reason to be this nervous. It was just   
dinner with her friends. And a man she barely knew. And dancing.  
With a gorgeous man she barely knew. Dinner and dancing with a   
gorgeous, charming, successful, wealthy, SINGLE man she barely knew.  
Right. No problem.  
*************************************************************  
  
Darien was tired. Work had been tough, Beryl had called four  
times, and all he really wanted to do was sleep. Instead, he  
forced himself through a shower and went through the motions of   
getting dressed. Seiya had said casual, and Darien correctly   
interpreted that to mean semi-formal, so Darien put on a   
sports jacket and slacks. The phone began to ring as he was headed   
out the door. A quick glance at his Caller ID revealed that the  
person on the other end of the line was Beryl. He let the phone ring  
as he stepped outside his apartment and closed the door.  
*************************************************************  
  
Serena's taxi pulled up to Seiya's apartment building at the  
same time a red Porsche headed in to the parking garage. Serena  
looked at the car admiringly as she paid the taxi driver and headed   
into the building. The elevator took a while to arrive in the lobby,  
so Serena stood around admiring to gold and cream decor. When the   
elevator chimed, she walked in alone and pushed the 12. She was   
surprised when the elevator continued to go down, and stood calmly  
in the corner of the elevator waiting for the doors to open and her   
fellow passenger to step on board. When the doors finally did open,   
Serena's mouth dropped open. Darien Chiba, looking mouth   
wateringly gorgeous, was standing on the other side of the doors.  
  
"Well, well. Ms. Tsukino. How nice to see you again."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," Serena murmured, looking down. Darien  
stepped into the elevator and smiled at her. Serena was incredibly  
glad she had her back to a wall. Otherwise she might have fallen down.  
  
'It should be illegal for a man to look that good. He shouldn't   
be allowed to walk down the street! Woman would be too busy looking  
at him to concentrate on what they were doing. Stop it, Serena! He is   
just a man. Like Seiya and Taiki and Andrew and Michael and Chad.'  
  
'One SLIGHT difference,' her inner voice reminded her. 'Seiya   
and the others never made your pulse accelerate to one hundred beats  
a second.'  
  
Serena stole a glance at Darien. He was watching her with mute   
interest. She blushed and opened her mouth. He stopped her.  
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt. Please, continue with...whatever you   
were doing."  
  
"Oh, it's all right. My inner voice wasn't making much sense  
anyway. I'll get back to her later."  
  
Darien chuckled, and Serena savored the sound for a few seconds  
before she caught herself doing it.  
  
'Oh, no. No no. I REFUSE to become a member of the Women Who  
Made Complete Fool's Out Of Themselves Over Darien Chiba Club. I   
REFUSE. And that is all there is to it.'  
  
The elevator chimed gently as the doors swung open. Darien   
gestured toward the doors and Serena stepped out first. Darien  
stepped out beside her and the two of them headed down the hallway   
toward Seiya and Mina's apartment. Darien knocked and the door swung   
open. Seiya, dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants, smiled  
at the two of them broadly.  
  
"If it isn't THE Darien Chiba and my best friend. We thought   
you'd changed your mind. Come in, come in. Wine?"  
  
Both Darien and Serena nodded, and recieved full glasses of  
Berringer White Zinfandel, chilled. Seiya ushered them into a   
large living room, where couples were already clustered.   
  
"Serena, you know everyone. Darien, that's Raye Hino and..."  
  
"Chad. No last name," Chad said, smiling at Darien from the  
arm of the couch. Raye was seated next to him, wearing a red jumper  
over a white shirt. Chad was wearing a dressy pair of blue jeans and  
a black polo shirt. They looked great together, and Serena supressed  
a sigh of envy.  
  
Lita and Yaten were curled up on the fireplace, Lita in a short  
forest green dress and Yaten in a navy blue button-down and black  
jeans. Amy and Taiki were seated on the other end of the sofa,   
holding hands, both in black slacks. Amy wore a modest royal blue top  
while Taiki wore a dark lavender sweater. Darien and Serena were   
greeted with smiles and waves.  
  
"Have a seat, both of you. Dinner should be ready in a few   
minutes. Don't worry," he said, interpreting the looks of those around   
him, "Mina is NOT cooking. I am."  
  
"I fail to see any improvement," Yaten muttered, earning a glare   
from Seiya and and elbow in the side from Lita.  
  
"I am not THAT bad of a cook. And besides, if you continue to  
insult my cooking abilities, I shall be revenged in some horrible way."  
  
"Oh, no, I'm scaaaaaaaaaaaared. Lita, save me!" Yaten said,   
throwing himself into his girlfriends arms. The room cracked up at   
Yaten's antics as Seiya headed back into the kitchen.   
  
"Have a seat, guys," Amy suggested. Serena wasn't sure if Darien   
noticed but it seemed to her that Raye and Amy scooted closed together  
on the couch. Yaten eliminated the possibility of either of them sitting   
on the fireplace by laying down on it, with his head in Lita's lap.  
And Taiki hooked the ottoman with his foot, pulling it over to the sofa  
to prop his legs on. Serena looked around. The only other place to sit   
was the love seat. Serena gulped. Even sitting as far apart as they could,   
she and Darien would still be touching. But there was no time to think.  
Darien had already begun moving toward the loveseat, and Serena followed.  
She sank down onto the love seat, and took a sip of her wine. Darien sat  
next to her. Serena could have sworn she saw secret smiles pass between  
the others in the room.  
  
The group subsided into pleasent conversation. Eventually Mina   
joined them, looking stunning in an orange dress and the conversation   
turned toward the concert. Serena jumped right in, answering   
questions about the light design, laughed at Chad's stories and told   
a few of her own. But she was unable to forget how close she and Darien   
were sitting. His body heat was passing through his clothes directly   
to her skin. Seiya's voice broke into her reverie. Serena had never   
been so glad to hear dinner announced. She started to stand, and found   
a hand presented to her. Darien was offering his hand to help her up.   
Serena smiled and took it, surprised at its warmth and strength.   
  
"Thank you," she said, looking him in the eye.  
  
"You're welcome," Darien replied, with a sexy smile as he pulled   
her to her feet. Serena reminded herself to breathe.  
  
Serena walked into the dining room with Darien. She was  
not surprised to see that the only two empty chairs were right  
next to each other.  
  
'Subtle, guys, real subtle,' Serena thought. Chad and Raye  
were grinning at her, Amy was looking at her with interest, and   
Taiki and Yaten were looking at Darien. Darien came up behind her,  
statling her by placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Serena responded.  
  
The whole table laughed, and Darien chuckled again. Serena   
felt the vibrations of his laugh and shivered. She pulled out of his   
grasp and moved toward her seat. Darien beat her to it. He pulled   
out her chair, and pushed it back in when Serena sat down. He sat  
down himself, and smiled at the table. The conversation picked up right   
where it had left off, and Serena listened to the others debate world   
politics and the stock market. After a few minutes, Seiya entered the  
room laden down with food. Everyone offered their hands and Seiya handed   
the bowls and platters over willingly. Eventually the food began to move   
in a clockwise direction and Serena reached for the salad bowl to start.  
As was her habit, Serena began picking through the salad, being vigalant  
about the carrots in the bowl. Darien eyed her questioningly.  
  
"You don't like carrots?"  
  
"Not really, no. I don't think there was a time when I DID like   
them."  
  
"You don't like carrots much either, do you, Darien?" Seiya broke  
in, a mischevious smile on his face.  
  
Darien looked at Seiya with raised eyebrows. "They aren't my  
favorite vegetable, no."  
  
"What is your favorite vegetable?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I've never really thought about it," Darien stated, turning  
his attention back to the platter of roast beef he held in his hands.  
  
"How about you Serena?"   
  
"I hate all vegetables. How about YOU, Seiya? Please, inquiring  
minds want to know. What is your favorite vegetable?"   
  
"Whoa, Seiya, if looks could kill..." Yaten chimed, having  
observed the murderous glare Serena was shooting at Seiya. Seiya just  
grinned.  
  
"I'd have to say...next question! What's your favorite food   
Darien?"  
  
"Chocolate."  
  
"Do you like chocolate, Serena?"  
  
"Is there anybody in the world who doesn't?"  
  
"Nobody in this room, that's for sure!"  
  
The food was quickly making the rounds. Seiya had prepared an   
American style meal, complete with mashed potatoes and stuffing.   
Serena helped herself to a little of everything, then drizzled gravy   
over her potatoes, stuffing and roast. Raye looked at her in disgust.  
  
"Serena, how can you eat that. It's pure fat!"  
  
Serena scooped up a forkful of potatoes and put them in her   
mouth, closing her eyes to savor the taste. When she finally opened   
her eyes, the whole table was watching her in fascination.  
  
"What? I happen to like raw grease," she quipped, putting her  
fork down and reaching for her wine. Raye shook her head, Taiki and  
Yaten laughed aloud, and Darien returned his attention to his meal.  
For a while, the only sound was that of forks and knives clinking  
on china. Serena started to relax.  
  
'Seiya took my hint. Huzzah. Now I can enjoy the evening; good  
food, great wine, fabulous company. Yup, this is shaping up to be  
a good time.'  
  
"So, Darien, what's your favorite movie?"  
  
'Spoke to soon.'  
  
Darien thoughtfully sipped his wine, finishing the last of it.  
  
"More wine?"  
  
"No thanks, I have to drive tonight. I'd have to say...  
'The Silence of the Lambs'."  
  
"Actor?"  
  
"Anthony Hopkins, obviously."  
  
"Actress?"  
  
"Toss up. Holly Hunter or Beatrice Arthur. Or Juliette Binoche."  
  
"Director?"  
  
"Spielberg."  
  
"Favorite film he's made?"  
  
"'Schindler's List'."  
  
"Serena LOVED that movie. Favorite author?"  
  
"Thomas Harris."  
  
"You've read some of his stuff, haven't you, Serena?   
Favorite book?"  
  
"'Hannibal'."  
  
"Boxers or briefs?" This last comment came from Mina.  
  
"Boxers," Darien said, never missing a beat.  
  
"Are you satisfied, Seiya? Lay off the third degree," Mina's   
tone was severe.  
  
"Okay, okay. I was just curious. Although I have to say that   
my favorite director is Rob Reiner."  
  
Serena was grateful for the debate that ensued. For a moment  
she had prayed for the ground to open up under her, or for   
lightning to strike. She would have settled for any kind of natural  
disaster, preferably one that would have removed Seiya to the farthest  
reaches of the Earth. She was going to KILL him.  
************************************************************  
  
Darien was trying his damndest not to burst out laughing. He had  
seen the way all the seating arangements in the living room had been  
altered to force him to sit next to Serena. The same was true in the   
dining room. Not that he minded. But it was so obvious that Seiya and  
the others were trying to hook him up with Serena. If he wasn't much  
mistaken, the rest of the group would mysteriously vanish once they  
reached the dance club, and Darien and Serena would be left alone.  
Darien was suprised to find that the idea appealed to him. Not only   
that, but he was rather looking forward to it. He wondered briefly  
if Serena would fit perfectly in his arms. He rather suspected that   
she would.  
  
Darien snuck a look at the woman in question. Damn but that   
dress looked fabulous. It hugged her curves perfectly, and showed   
off her mile-long legs to perfection. It had taken every ounce of   
willpower Darien posessed not to gaze at them all through the   
cocktail hour in the dining room. He smiled to himself.  
It had been a long time since any woman had affected him this way.  
He had to be careful. Serena Tsukino, with her long silky hair and  
sparkling personality might just get to be a habit. To his surprise,   
the idea didn't terrify him one little bit.  
  
Seiya was asking him a question. Darien pulled himself back to   
the present with difficulty.  
  
"Darien, settle this debate for us. Who's the best...the Eagles  
or the Doors?"  
  
"I'd have to say the Eagles."  
  
Seiya spread his hands. "Thank you Darien. I rest my case."  
  
"Good, cause you haven't got a leg to stand on..."  
  
Darien tuned them out. He was far more interested in the lovely  
blond by his side than by which band had the most gold records. He   
turned his attention back to Serena. She sure was a looker. And   
talented too, if the lights he had seen at the stadium were any  
indication.  
  
"Did you know that the Eagles have sold the most copies   
of any rock and roll album to date?"  
  
"Didn't one of them have a weird nickname? Which one was it?"  
  
"Speaking of nicknames..." Raye turned an evil smile on Serena.  
  
"Raye, don't." The calm statement came from Serena.  
  
"Don't what? Don't tell the entire table that your nickname  
in high school was Meatball Head?"  
  
"You did it. I can't believe it. You actually said it. I   
don't believe I shall ever forgive you."  
  
Darien reached for the asparagus, considered acting nonchalant,  
then decided he simply had to ask. "Meatball Head?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. She wore her hair in buns and ponytails all through   
school. She finally stopped in college. Pity. Now I can't tease her  
about it. But she does blush every time I call her that," Raye stated.  
  
Serena was blushing. "I think I'll just sink into the ground and  
die now. See you in the hereafter," Serena finished, burying her head   
in her hands. Darien decided to compliment her, just to see if   
he could make her blush, too.  
  
"I think she'd look great with that hairstyle," he said.  
And anything else might choose to wear...okay, that's enough   
in that direction, he thought returning his attention to his dinner.   
He caught Raye's surprise and following smile, and Seiya's triumphant   
grin. But what he savored was the open mouthed shock on Serena's face,   
followed by a brilliant smile. Yes, he could defenitly get used to this.   
  
Dinner progressed normally, with no more questions about his  
personal life. Darien was grateful for this, because he wasn't sure   
he could have answered without cracking up. Far too soon, dessert and  
coffee were served. Darien didn't add to the conversation, he just sat   
back and admired the way these people fit together. He envied them their   
friendship, though he'd never say so. For a moment, Darien felt the  
crushing loneliness of his existance, and his heart squeezed. He   
pushed thoughts of his unhappy childhood away from him, back into  
his subconcious, where things like that belonged.  
  
"All right. Ready to go dancing?" Seiya asked. He was met with  
enthusiastic 'yes's' from all around the table. Darien raised his eyes  
to Serena, smiling as she looked at him and blushed.   
  
"The Sunset Mirage is just around the corner. We should be able   
to walk. Everyone okay with that? Great! Let's boogie!"  
  
Seiya and Mina led the way. Unsurprisingly, Darien and Serena   
ended up walking together. Darien smiled in the darkness.  
  
"I'm sorry," Serena murmured.  
  
"For what?" Darien said, genuinely surprised.  
  
"For Seiya. He seems to think that you and I would be perfect for   
each other, and he set this whole thing up so that we would meet and  
get to know each other, and they're all in on it and...I'm sorry if  
they've embarrased you."  
  
"They haven't. I'm having a great time actually," Darien admitted,  
smiling at her surprise. "There are worse ways to spend an evening than   
walking with a beautiful woman."  
  
Darien watched as Serena blushed again, and his heart skipped a   
beat when she smiled at him. She seemed to be blushing a lot, and it  
was very becoming.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Chiba," she whispered.  
  
He stopped and turned toward her, cupping her face and tilting   
her head up so that he was looking into her eyes.  
  
"Call me Darien," he murmured. For a breathless moment he   
considered kissing her, but he pulled back at the last second. After  
all, he wasn't sure she'd welcome the attention. He was a bit   
disappointed to see that she didn't seem to notice his near  
fall from chivalry. But he didn't look closly enough to see  
the flare of disappointment in her beautiful eyes  
  
"Well, if we're moving on to first names, call me Serena.   
Everybody does."  
  
Darien felt a surprising rush of happiness. It was just her  
NAME for heaven's sake. Damn, but she was gorgeous. And friendly,  
and charming and fun loving and...whoa. Better stop those thoughts.   
He REALLY had to be careful not to fall in love. Where had THAT  
come from? He had known this woman what...24 hours? But it was  
true, he realized. He was walking the fine line between freindship  
and love. He struggled to suppress a goofy grin.  
  
The group arrived at the dance club in no time at all. Darien  
smiled as he produced his ID, and was ushered inside. The brilliant   
flashing lights and pulsing beat of the place reminded him of   
the movies. Booths and tables were littered around the bar and  
hard wooden dance floor. Darien glanced at his watch. 8:45.   
He spotted a table in the corner and moved toward it.Though the   
entire group followed him toward it, only Serena was at his side when  
he reached it. Darien looked at his watch again. 8:46. It had   
taken exactly one minute for the others to leave him alone with  
Serena. Darien grinned down at her. Serena looked up at him, a   
wry smile on her face.   
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think we were being set up,"  
she quipped. Darien's eyes met hers.  
  
"I don't mind. Do you?" Darien asked, realizing how much he  
hoped the answer was no. Serena looked back up at him, an odd  
gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Not really," she murmured, looking down again. Darien started   
to sit down, but a thought occured to him. He straightened and offered  
Serena his hand.   
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Serena smiled at him again, and Darien felt his heart begin to   
melt. She placed a small hand in his and Darien pulled her toward the  
dance floor. He felt the pulse of the last song end and listened as the  
DJ called out the next tune.  
  
"Here it is, folks! An American classic...'Hungry Eyes'!"  
  
The crowd roared its approval as the song began. Darien reached   
for Serena and puled her close to him. As one, they started to dance.   
  
Hungry Eyes (Eric Carmen)  
  
I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these  
  
Hungry Eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
  
Darien heard the lyrics and was surprised to hear the   
similarities between the song and his emotions. Looking down  
at the woman in his arms, Darien felt a surge of protectivness  
that was as alien to him as the strength with which he felt it. There  
was another emotion in there as well. Possession. He was already  
thinking of Serena as his! Unconciously he pulled her closer.  
*************************************************************  
  
Serena stifled a gasp as Darien pulled her closer to him. She  
smiled slightly, retuning the favor by tightening her arms around  
his neck. Though the song was not slow, and other couples were   
dancing wildly, she and Darien seemed to have found their own  
rhythm.   
  
I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
With these  
  
Hungry Eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
  
Serena looked up at Darien, who smiled down at her.  
  
'Oh, god, I hope he can't feel how hard my heart is pounding!  
That would be so humiliating.'  
  
Darien's grin widened, and he grabbed one of her hands. He   
spun her out into the crowd, and then around a few times before   
pulling her back into the circle of his arms. Serena threw her  
head back and laughed as she let Darien lead her through the  
steps of the dance.  
  
'He is a graceful dancer. I wouldn't have suspected it,  
but he is. And he's downright sexy too. You'd think that the tall-  
dark-and handsome thing would be cliche, but he pulls it off  
nicely.'  
  
Serena smirked as she caught the looks of pure envy shot at   
her from other woman. Darien twirled her around the floor,  
smiling as he did. Serena was amazed to find that they fit together  
like pieces of a puzzle, her head coming to rest right beneath his chin.  
  
'I feel so safe here, with him. Almost like...this was always  
meant to be.'  
  
Serena closed her eyes and listened to the music, allowing  
Darien to lead her through the dance.  
  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
This love was meant to be  
  
I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
  
As the song deteriorated into the chorus again, Darien and Serena  
stopped dancing. Both of them had latched on to the one line in the song  
'I feel the magic between you and I.' Darien looked at Serena and Serena  
looked back. They were standing in the middle of a dance floor with noise  
and people all around them, but it seemed to Serena that the world had   
narrowed to a pair of sapphire eyes. Darien pulled her a little closer,  
his eyes searching her face. Suddenly he smiled, a beautifully perfect  
smile, and lowered his head.  
  
'All RIGHT! He's gonna kiss me! The third most eligible bachelor in   
the world wants to kiss me! Wait, isn't that a bad thing? Oh, well!'  
  
Serena leaned forward and closed her eyes just as Darien placed   
his mouth over hers. Flashing lights and dancing bodies faded away until  
there was no one in the world but them. Serena sighed as the kissed,  
wrapping her arms tightly around Darien's neck, burying her fingers   
in his dark hair. Darien pulled her more closely to him, wrapping  
his arms more firmly around her waist.   
  
'I should feel bad about this. I really, really should. Didn't  
I read somewhere that he has a girlfriend? I'm sure I read that...but  
HE kissed ME. Didn't he? Oh, shut up Serena, you ask too many questions.'   
  
Serena allowed all conscious thought to slide away as she lost   
herself in the feel of Darien's lips on hers. His lips were firm but   
gentle, and the heat from his kiss was slowly spreading through Serena  
leaving her body warm and languid. Serena felt dizzy, and prayed she  
wouldn't collapse. Darien's body was causing other sensations, so   
tightly pressed against her feminine curves. Serena felt Darien easing  
away from her, pulling his lips away.  
  
"No," she murmured, pulling him back. Darien came willingly enough,  
easing his lips over hers once more. Neither of them noticed that all   
action on the dance floor had stopped, including the music. All the   
other people in the club were watching the two people in the center of   
the dance floor, lost in each other.  
  
Serena felt the kiss move from gentle and introductory to   
intense and shivery, if that was even a word. Quite frankly, Serena  
wasn't sure she could remember her name at this point. As she kissed Dr.   
Darien Chiba in the middle of a public hardwood dance floor, she managed   
to form one last thought.  
  
'Serena Tsukino, if you fall in love with this man, I will never  
speak to you again.'  
***********************************************************************  
  
There it is, Chapter 4. In a little sidebar, all of Darien's   
favorite things (movie, book, author, etc.) are my favorites. The   
Eagles are so cool! As are The Doors. I'm sure that Darien would   
agree with me. 'Hotel California.' Need I say more?   
And since this is my story, and I get to say what I want,  
(Bwa ha ha ha ha)I have to agree with Ms. Lilac Summer's assesment   
that Darien/Mamoru is a boxer man. I mean, come on folks. Can you  
HONESTLY tell me tha you can picture Darien/Mamoru in whitie tidies?  
I think not! Anyway, I'll see you guys soon, Chapter 5 in hand!  
Mail me, and let me know what you thought! skiangel_sv@lycos.com   



	5. Chapter 5

So, I have returned. How's THAT for a shocker? I should be doing my   
Algerbra (twitch) but I would rather write my story. So here I go,   
embarking on Chapter 5. Such fun.  
  
I know what you are thinking. Where is Part 3 of 'Wish Upon A Faerie  
Ring?' Well, people, here's the thing. I have been in intensive  
rehersal for the last week and have had little time to write.  
Due to this, Part 3 is only half done. It will be up next week, I  
promise. I offer Part 5 of this story as an appeasment. How did  
I get this done? Illicit use of school computers in typing. Shhh,  
don't tell.  
  
Thank you Mary Ann, Jess, Corie, Herman and Skott. You are my very best  
friends and I love you so much. I love Hershey's truffles too. Yumminess.   
Like my new word? I thought you might...  
  
Disclaimer: (sing to Sir Mixxalot's one hit wonder)  
  
I like Sailor Moon and I cannot lie  
You other Moonies can't deny  
When Toonami's on and the cartoon plays  
You could spend all off your days  
Glued to the tube.  
  
Naoko, they tried to warn me  
But I didn't know that addicted I'd be  
Please don't press charges  
I agree the cartoon's yours!  
  
(Okay, a songwriter I am not. Just don't come after me with a  
deadly weapon, kay?)  
  
All The World's A Stage  
Chapter 5  
Rated PG13 (Mild language)  
  
Darien was thrilled. Elated. Ecstatic. And all because he was   
kissing a virtual stranger. And she was kissing him back. Darien  
was filled with an unfamiliar warmth. Serena tasted of sunshine   
and laughter, of happiness and comfort. She was warm and soft  
and kind and loving and...what the hell was he doing?!  
  
Darien pulled away, breaking the kiss. Serena left her arms   
around his neck. Darien smiled down at her, and Serena looked back  
up at him, a dazed expression on her face. Darien was so absorbed  
in the woman he held that he was startled to hear applause coming  
from all directions. He and Serena looked around the club. A circular  
space had been cleared around the two of them, and all the patrons  
of the club were applauding.  
  
"That was some kiss!"  
  
"You guys ever thought about bein' in the movies?"  
  
"It is absolutly disgusting how GOOD they look together!"  
  
Darien looked at Serena and raised his eyebrows up and down  
several times. Serena blushed a bright shade of red. Darien bent   
down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"You seem to blush a lot. It's very charming."  
  
Serena blushed again. Darien smiled at her to cover the   
nervous energy and strange emotions that were swirling inside  
him. This blond female was getting under his skin, and the   
realization both frightened him and filled him with elation.  
Here was a person he could get close to, a person who just   
might be able to erase the loneliness he had felt all his life.  
But at the same time, the idea of a single person with such  
intimate knowledge of his personal life was incredibly   
terrifying. Darien wasn't sure what to do next. Fortunatly  
(or unfortunatly, depending on your point of view) the   
descision was taken out of his hands.  
  
"Want to get out of here?" Serena asked, looking up at   
him. Darien saw the nervous tension shining in her eyes and  
knew how much the question had cost her. "We could go get  
coffee or something..."  
  
Darien ignored the fact that he was neither hungry or  
thirsty. "I'd like that."  
  
Serena grinned and grabbed his hand. He went with her willingly,  
weaving in and out of the club's patrons. He glimpsed Taiki and Amy  
across the floor; Taiki gave him a thumbs up, and got a smack on the   
head for his trouble. He grinned at Darien, then turned his attention  
to Amy, who was scolding him furiously. Darien shook his head and   
followed Serena out the door. Once they were outside, Serena tried to  
drop his hand.   
  
'I don't think so, sweetie.'  
  
In response, Darien tightened his grip. Serena looked surprised,  
then pleased as she wrapped her hand around his. By mutual agreement,   
they headed to a small cafe across the street. Darien was oblivious to   
the interested glances he recieved from women, but for some odd reason,   
he noticed every single one directed at Serena by both men and women.  
A swift glare quelled many, but a brave few were unintimidated, continuing  
to look Serena up and down. Darien was annoyed. To make up for the feeling,  
he propelled Serena to a secluded corner table, refusing to relinquish her   
hand even when they sat down. He placed their entwined hands on the table  
top, stroking the back of Serena's hand with his thumb. She had soft skin.  
  
"So, ummm...what just happened? In the dance club I mean," Serena   
asked. She seemed to find the design on the table incredibly fascinating.  
  
"Well, in my experience, when two people put their lips together   
like that, it's called a kiss," Darien said. The teasing note in his   
voice brought him up short. He NEVER teased!  
  
"Not that. I mean the...chemistry...in the kiss. You felt it,  
didn't you?"  
  
Darien smiled and nodded, and Serena smiled too. When he smiled,   
she grabbed his other hand under the table.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about it?" Serena questioned.  
  
Darien pondered the question. Ordinarily, he would have  
coldly informed his date that they had no future and she meant  
nothing to him. That was how he had gotten rid of Ann. She had  
thought that they were one date away from getting married. When   
Darien had informed her otherwise, Ann had thrown a fit in the  
reasturant they had been in, forcing Darien to leave cash for the   
tab and leave. Beryl was only slightly better, and Darien was sure  
that the time was near when he would have to break it off with  
her as well. The familiar litany was on the tip of his tounge when  
Darien realized that he didn't want to break it off with Serena.  
  
Serena was light and hope. She was vivacious and loving and kind;   
everything he was not. Darien sighed and opened his mouth, ready to  
stop this...whatever it was...before it got started.  
  
"Do you have a date for the masquerade tomorrow night?" What the...?  
Where had THAT sentence come from? Oh, well! I'm stuck now...and I just   
can't seem to feel sorry that I asked her. Might even be fun.  
  
"No," Serena said. "Do you?"  
  
"No," Darien lied. 'Well, I won't after I get home tonight,'  
he thought. "Would you do me the honor of attending with me?"  
  
Serena nodded, her eyes aglow. Darien found himself wondering   
what it would take to make her eyes glow like that all the time.  
The waitress arrived to take their order, but left after a brief glance  
at the couple. They were obviously far to absorbed in each other to  
care much about coffee or club sandwiches. The waitress reentered  
the kitchen, only to find the kitchen staff watching the couple through  
the doorway. The other customers were watching the young blond and   
the handsome man in the corner as well. Everyone around them seemed  
to attract some of the glow around them. The waitress sighed.  
It was so beautiful to watch people fall in love.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sighed. Darien was a suprisingly likable guy. His favorite  
food was chocolate, and he loved classical music. He enjoyed cooking,  
though he didn't often get the chance to do it, and he played the piano.  
He liked reading and spoke three languages. He wasn't overly fond of   
movies or TV, he said they were too busy, but he did enjoy the occasional  
film. And his favorite color was black. Serena knew all this and more  
because the two of them had been in the cafe for the better part of two  
hours, talking about their likes and dislikes, their favorite things,  
and their childhoods. Serena remembered with a pang how lonely Darien had  
seemed for the few moments when he spoke of his parents.  
  
"They died when I was six; car accident. I survived physically, but  
my memory was just...gone. I can't remember anything about my childhood  
before age six and a half, so you'll forgive me if I skip right to age   
seven," he had quipped, sounding for all the world as though it didn't  
matter that his parents had died. But Serena had seen the glimmer of  
loss and pain and grief that still lingered in the farthest corner of  
his mind. She had squeezed his hand, and his surprise had been priceless.  
  
Serena had listened, but she had also spoken. She was a bit surprised  
to realize how much her friends (Seiya was a dead man) had told Darien about  
her. But he didn't know everything, so she was able to fill in the blanks.  
He had smiled when she said her favorite color was pink. Darien had teased  
that this was a good thing, because her cheeks so often were that very color.  
Serena had blushed again, proving his point, and Darien's mellow chuckle  
had brought every customers attention to them.  
  
Through the course of their conversation, Serena had discovered that  
she and Darien had very little in common. They both loved roses, and   
long walks in the park, and sunsets, but that was about it. She thought  
candlelit dinners were romantic; he thought they were a waste of time.   
She loved rock and roll; he hardly knew anything about it. He had   
studied at John Hopkins; she had once heard of John Hopkins. She loved   
video games; he swore they made his eyes cross. If someone had told Serena  
earlier today that she would have spent any length of time with a man  
who hated video games and knew little about rock and roll, she would have   
laughed herself sick.   
  
But not only was she having a good time, Serena was starting to feel  
a warm glow deep inside her. It was like she had just eaten a pint of   
Haagan-Daaz all by herself. It was cool as rain, but warm on her heart;  
Serena knew instinctivly that she would never be lonely again, never be  
cold again, but she didn't know why. A voice brought her out of her   
reverie.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Darien offered.  
  
"No, that's all right. I'm just...about to be humiliated some   
more," Serena groaned as she looked through the plate glass window and   
saw Seiya heading across the street. "Here comes my best friend..."   
Serena groaned again. "And the whole motley crew."  
  
The rest of the group was a mere two steps behind Seiya. Darien   
stood and pulled Serena to her feet. Seiya waved and walked over to them.  
  
"We're calling it a night guys, as we all have to be up early in the  
morning. How about you two?"  
  
Serena looked at Darien apologetically. "I need to get going too."  
  
"I'll give you a ride," Darien offered, and Serena felt the glow  
inside her body intensify. What was going on here?   
  
Seiya smiled and muttered something that sounded like 'See you   
tomorrow, Sere' but Serena didn't hear him. She and Darien walked out  
of the cafe into the warm night air.   
  
"So, what exactly do you do for The Three Lights?" Darien asked.  
He had dropped her hand in the cafe, and Serena found herself praying  
he'd take it again. The question caught her off guard.  
  
"I'm the...a...master electrician. And chief light designer."  
  
"And that means...?"  
  
"It means that I'm in charge of deciding what lights get put where  
and in what order they get put up. It also means that I get to boss   
people around," she finished with a grin. "Why?"  
  
"Just curious. We never actually got around to careers.'  
  
"Well, then, what do YOU do?"  
  
"I'm the head of Genetic Research. I'm currently conducting  
experiments on cloning."  
  
"Like, Dolly the Sheep kind of cloning?"  
  
"Exactly. We're investigating the reasons behind the success of  
that experiment and the failure of others. We want to know..."  
  
"Stop. Sounds far too much like science to me. I HATED science.  
And math. And grammar. I hated every subject, now that I think of it."  
  
"But lighting is math and science. Angles and theorums. Why did  
you pick technical theatre as a career if you hate the subjects on  
which it's based?"  
  
"Lighting deals with pretty colors. I like pretty colors."  
  
Darien burst out laughing, and Serena thrilled to the sound. He  
was so interesting, even if he didn't have the Rock and Roll Hall of   
Fame memorized. Darien turned a warm smile on her, and Serena smiled   
back. They walked the rest of the way in silence, but the silence was  
companionable. Darien didn't reach for her hand again, but Serena   
didn't mind. They reached his car, and he helped her in. The drive was  
as silent as most of the walk, but Serena had too many things to think  
about to notice or mind much.   
  
When Darien pulled his car up in front of The House, he turned the   
car off and got out. He not only opened Serena's door for her, he helped   
her out of the car and escorted her to the front door of the house. They   
stood for a moment.  
  
"Thank you Darien. I had a really good time tonight," Serena said.  
  
"Me, too...Meatball Head," Darien murmured.  
  
Serena snapped her head up. "Don't call me th..." she started,  
more out of habit than anger. But suddenly she was in Darien's arms  
and his lips were on hers and she completely forgot that she was   
supposed to be insulted.  
  
The man could kiss. He had the perfect mix of pressure and ease.  
Serena wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to   
him. Darien was warm and strong. The smoky taste of chocolate was   
sweet on her tounge as Serena allowed her hands to drift up and  
down his back, sighing as Darien deepened the kiss.  
  
Darien's hands were roaming over her back. Serena remembered  
vaughly that the last time she had enjoyed a kiss, they had been  
interrupted. Something about her daddy, and threats of bodily   
harm...oh, well. Irrelevant.   
  
Several moments passed while they kissed, illuminated by the   
glow of the street lamp. Oh, yeah. She could definitly get used to this.  
When Darien pulled away, Serena resisted the urge to touch her lips  
in wonder. Darien smiled down at her, and Serena caught her breath  
at how utterly gorgeous the man was. It really was an unfair advantage.  
  
"Goodnight, Meatball Head. I'll call you?"  
"Please do. Do you have my number?"  
"Yes. Seiya gave it to me. Along with a sly wink and a box of   
condoms."   
"Oh, god."  
  
Serena buried her face in her hands while Darien laughed.   
Serena kept her head down, mumbling through her hands.  
  
"I'll kill him. No, I'll torture him first. I'll draw and quarter  
the bastard."  
  
Serena heard Darien stop laughing. She felt cool fingertips under  
her chin and lifted her head. She kept her eyes averted, but Darien bent   
to capture her gaze with his own.  
  
"He cares about you. They all care about you. And it isn't hard to  
see why."  
  
Serena gasped, and Darien stepped away.   
  
"I'll see you at the party tomorrow. I'd offer to pick you up,  
but I get the distinct impression that you'll already be there."  
  
Serena smiled and nodded. "Are you coming to the concert?"  
  
Darien started to shake his head, and Serena felt her heart sink.  
She waited for a moment, and started as Darien nodded his head.  
  
"I hadn't been planning on attending, but I think I will."  
  
"What changed your mind? The fabulous music, the stars?"  
  
"The master electrician."  
  
Serena stopped smiling, and Darien reached for her hand. He   
lifted it to his lips and lightly kissed the knuckles. Serena watched,  
breathless, as Darien released her hand and walked back to his car.  
he opened the door, and turned.  
  
"Goodnight, Meatball Head."  
  
For the first time in her life, Serena didn't feel annoyance   
at hearing that horrible nickname. Serena watched the car drive out of   
sight before she let herself into the house. Closing the door, Serena  
leaned back against it, looking at her hand in wonder. Romantic,   
brilliant, drop dead handsome. Serena shook her head in amazement,   
and went in search of a newspaper. She must have had one hell of   
a horoscope.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien drove through the streets of Tokyo to the delicate strains  
of Chopin's Nocturne in B Flat Minor. The soothing music cleared his  
mind and allowed thoughts of Sernea Tsukino to drift through his mind.  
He couldn't remember ever being so attracted to a woman. Physically  
was a given. He was human after all and Serena was a beatiful woman.  
But for the first time, Darien found himself interested in spending  
time with a woman just because of her personality. He wanted to learn  
more about Serena's interests, wanted to meet her family...  
  
Darien's thoughts were cut short as he pulled into his parking   
garage. He forced himself to concentrate on the motions of parking  
and locking his car. He waved at the nightwatchman as he strolled   
through the revolving doors into the lobby and meandered toward the  
elevators. Pushing the button, he watched the metal doors slide   
closed. He cocked his head and smiled when he heard the music   
in the elevator. The Three Lights were singing one of their hits.  
He knew the tune, but couldn't remember the name.  
  
Search for your Love (from Sailor Stars)  
  
Search for your love,   
Search for your love  
  
You are always shining  
Your smile is just like a tiny star  
I cherish it very much   
(everlasting starlight)  
That day I couldn't protect you  
I can only hold my remorseful tears  
What was left was pain   
(I can never forget you sweetheart)  
  
Search for your love,   
crystal of the universe  
Search for your love,   
don't cry for me  
Search for your love,   
as a matter of fact  
I love to hold you tightly  
  
Passing through the remote night sky  
I'm making a wish  
In front of a shooting star  
I'm mumbling to myself to see you  
(please convey my message starlight)  
Time flies by quickly,  
I've grown up  
Finally I feel; the pieces of memory  
are not enough  
(please stand by my side sweetheart)  
  
Answer me right away (answer for me)  
Answer me gently (answer for me)   
Answer me right away (answer for me)  
Answer me gently (answer for me)  
  
Darien shook his head as the mushy lyrics faded away into silence.  
The doors of the elevator opened with a gentle chime and Darien left  
the enclosed space of the elevator behind. He walked down the hall,  
nodding to his neighbor who was on his way out. Darien placed the   
key in the door and turned. When he entered his dark apartment, the  
first thing he noticed was the blinking light on his answering   
machine. Sighing, Darien pressed the 'Start' button.  
  
BEEP... "Darien, it's Beryl. I'm sure you aren't busy  
tonight, and I want you to escort me to Daddy's buisness dinner  
tonight. Black tie, of course. Pick me up at my place, 8:00   
sharp."  
  
BEEP... "Darien, it's 8:30. I certainly hope that I   
just missed you."  
  
BEEP... "Darien, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?! It's  
9:00, and I am waiting!"  
  
BEEP..." Darien, I am absolutly furious with you! You stood  
me up! I had to go to the buisness dinner alone! It was humiliating  
and I blame you! Don't bother calling, I don't want to talk to you!  
And if you think we are still going to the masquerade, forget it!"  
  
Darien stared at the machine in mild amusement. He hadn't  
thought it was possible to break a date that he'd never had in the  
first place. He shook his head. Women! No man could stand a chance  
against their internal logic. He walked toward his bedroom, slipping  
off his jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. After   
hanging his jacket in the closet, Darien moved back toward his  
living room to pour himself a drink. As he allowed the liquor  
to breathe, Darien moved to his CD player and pushed 'Play'.  
The gentle strains of a grand piano floated through his   
apartment. Bourboun in hand, Darien walked out onto his balcony,   
admiring the colored lights of Tokyo.  
  
45 minutes later Darien lay in his bed, contemplating the  
ceiling. His rare and obscenly expensive tropical fish were  
swimming about in their salt water aquarium, and Darien was  
having trouble sleeping. Why? Because every time he closed his   
eyes he saw a pair of crystal blue eyes and a full mouth   
connected to an angelic face and legs that didn't quit. He  
rolled onto his side. This was going to be a long night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke the next morning to the final strains of  
'Take it Easy' by The Eagles. Her radio alarm clock was set   
to an American rock station, and the morning show was all   
classic rock and roll. Evidently, it was going to be sunny  
and warm today. Serena groaned as she attempted to pry herself   
out of bed, then gave up the ghost and flopped back down. Luna  
came and nudged at Serena's hand, and Serena obligingly scratched  
her ears. Serena cast her eyes about the room until they landed   
on The Dress, which she had draped carefully over the back of  
her desk chair before collapsing in bed the night before.  
  
Serena closed her eyes in joy as she recalled every detail  
of the previous evening. She couldn't remember having so much fun  
with a guy. Darien was articulate, interesting, and handsome. She  
got the feeling that while he might pretend otherwise, Darien could  
be a very romantic guy. She smiled as she recalled that he had asked  
her to the masquerade. And best of all, she hadn't dreamed of the   
sillohette that called to her from soupy fog.  
  
Feeling good, Serena hopped out of bed, only to remember that  
she was not a morning person. Her body reminded her that it would  
require a hot shower and caffine before it would consent to operate  
properly.   
  
'I need coffee. Lots and lots of coffee,' Serena thought,  
as she stumbled to her bathroom. Once there, she slipped out of  
her Three Lights nightshirt and flipped on the shower. She turned   
on her bathroom radio as she pinned her hair atop her head. As  
she climbed into the shower, the DJ came on.  
  
"All right, folks, it's time to take another trip back  
to the golden age of rock with Creedence Clearwater Revival,  
undisputedly on of the best American bands ever to grace  
the music world. 'Have You Ever Seen The Rain' as sung by  
CCR!"  
  
Serena smiled as hot water slid over her body. The   
combination of water and music brought Serena back to   
conciousness. She bopped along to the music as she squeezed   
body wash onto her loofa sponge.   
  
Have You Ever Seen The Rain (CCR)  
  
Someone told me long ago  
There's a calm before the storm  
I know; it's been comin' for some time  
When it's over so they say  
It'll rain on a sunny day  
I know; shinin' down like water  
  
I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
Comin' down on a sunny day  
  
Yesterday and the days before  
Sun is cold and rain is hard  
I know; been that way for all my time  
'Til forever, on it goes  
Through the circle fast and slow  
I know; it can't stop I wonder  
  
I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
Comin' down on a sunny day  
  
Yeah!  
  
I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain  
Comin' down on a sunny day  
  
Serena was out of the shower and dressed by the time the song  
faded away.   
  
"Have you ever seen the rain..." Serena sang as she walked  
down the stairs in her bare feet, hair hanging loosely down her   
back. She walked into the kitchen, feeling more alive now than  
she had in weeks. She stepped into the kitchen to find Raye, Chad,  
and Andrew sitting around the kitchen. Serena grabbed a bagel and  
headed for the toaster. Raye passed her a mocha while she waited.  
No one spoke, but the silence was comfortable, the ritual old.  
When her bagel popped up, Serena smeared it with cream cheese and   
hopped up on the counter. The American rock station was on in the   
kitchen too, so Serena settled back against the side of the fridge   
to eat and enjoy the morning.  
  
"And now listners, it is time for 'The Buzz' with your   
gossip guru, ME. Beryl Blake, named by a local paper the   
Beautiful Barricuda, attended the Better Communications  
Buisness gala alone. The gala was hosted by her father, and  
it had to be a blow to the Barricuda's ego showing up stag.  
  
While Ms. Blake may have been spending the evening all  
by her lonesome, Japan's most elligible bachelor suffered from  
no such problem. Sources have reported that Dr. Darien Chiba   
spent the evening in the company of an unidentified blond,"  
  
The kitchen was drenched in mocha as four people sprayed   
their mouthfuls about. Raye, open mouthed with shock, reached  
over to turn the volume up.   
  
"Patrons at the exclusive Sunset Mirage dance club report  
seeing Dr. Chiba with, and I quote, 'a gorgeous blond with legs   
up to her chin'. This station hopes to learn the identity of  
Dr. Chiba's mystery woman. We're offering two tickets to the  
sold out 'Northern Fantasy' concert to anyone who can provide  
us with a name, address and phone number."  
  
The kitchen was dead silent. Three pairs of eyes focused  
on Serena, who stared back at them. Serena was the first to speak.  
  
"Legs up to her neck, huh?" Serena said, sticking her denim  
clad legs out in front of her, examining them critically. The others  
lost it, laughing until tears streamed down their faces. Serena   
joined in, highly amused by this turn of events.  
  
"I always wanted to be famous," Serena quipped, taking a   
bite of her bagel. The comment began another round of laughter  
in the kitchen. Smiling rakishly at her friends (and sending   
Chad tumbling to the floor in mirth) Serena headed out of the   
kitchen towards her room to put the final touches on the   
outfit of the day; comfortable (and flattering) overalls worn  
over her Eagles Greatest Hits 1971-1975 t-shirt, striped socks and   
tennis shoes. She seperated her hair and braided both lengths,  
then wrapped the braids around her head coronet style. She secured   
it with butterfly clips in white, slate blue and red (to match  
her shirt) and bounded out of her room again with an amazing amount   
of energy.  
  
Raye met her at the bottom of the stairs, eyes still alight  
with mischeif and laughter.   
  
"So, how did it go?"  
  
"I have no idea what you mean," Serena replied, glancing over  
Raye's shoulder to see Chad and Andrew approaching. Raye looked back  
and rolled her eyes, but Serena noticed that her gaze lingered on Chad   
a bit longer than they usually did. Serena grinned.  
  
"Want to come costume shopping with me this afternoon?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien walked into his office to sly grins, winks and the occasional  
'Way to go, man!'. He responded with stoic nods, growing more and more   
confused. After being clapped on the back by an intern Darien went in search   
of some answers. He found them in the most unlikely place...his office. On top  
of his neatly stacked file folders was the society column of the Tokyo Times.  
At the top of that column, he found his answer.  
  
BRILLIANT PHYSICIAN FINDS LOVE AT LAST??????  
  
Sources report that Dr. Darien Chiba was   
seen last night in the company of an as yet  
unidentified young blond. The two seemed   
enamored of each other, and arrived and  
left the Sunset Mirage dance club together.  
Chiba, whose list of temporary girlfriends has  
grown to include heiress Beryl Blake, seems to  
have found love at long last. Are those wedding  
bells we hear? Ladies, start your sobbing. Dr.  
Darien Chiba is officially off limits!  
  
  
Darien read the paper with a mixture of chagrin and amusement. On the   
one hand, it WAS funny. Even he, who had once been described in this same  
column as 'The World's Only Living Heart Donor', could see that. And Serena  
hadn't been mentioned. Not by name at least. But this was going to cause  
problems; he could see it already. Suddenly, there came a tap at the door.  
  
"Dr. Chiba?" Mary Ann Valentine, his secretary, poked her head around   
the corner.  
  
"Yes, Mary Ann. What is it?"  
  
"Your costume has just been delivered, sir."  
  
"Costume?"  
  
"For the masqurade this evening. You remember, sir, the party after the  
concert. Speaking of which, your ticket was delivered as well. I laid it  
on top of the costume."  
  
"Costume?"  
  
"Yes. Compliments of Ms. Blake."  
  
Darien grimaced and Mary Ann chuckled. He reached for the box with a  
large amount of trepidation.  
  
"Is it ticking?"  
  
"Not that I heard, sir." Mary Ann managed to say this with a straight   
face.  
  
Darien set the box down on his desk and lifted the lid, fully expecting  
a colorful clown costume, complete with rainbow wig and red nose. Instead, he  
found the oddest set of armor he had ever seen. An ornate breast plate connected  
with shoulder decorations that jutted out to the sides. A cape, black on the   
outside, red on the inside was fastened to the inner edge of the shoulders.  
Real leather boots and a tight black muscle shirt completed the ensamble.  
Mary Ann gasped at the costly material. Darien looked at it in disgust. He   
wouldn't wear this. Not ever. Famous last words.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena knew the perfect costume right away. She was walking past a  
costume shop, one that sold everything from flapper dresses to official  
Elizabethan clothing, looked up, and saw her costume. It was a white dress  
with a long flowing skirt and a low cut bodice. Sparkling gauzy ribbons were   
attached to the back of the waist, mingling with the folds of the skirt to  
create the effect of sunlight dancing on water. An intricate gold pattern  
of arches decorated the top of the bodice, plain gold threads intermingling  
with sparkling ones to make the embroidry appear to be real gold. Off the   
shoulder sleeves were shaped like balls with a delicate shape. Serena knew   
instinctively she would look great in this gown. She could imagine whirling  
across a ballroom floor, a sparkling tiara resting in front of a mound of  
golden curls, dancing with the most handsome man in the room, a man she  
was deeply in love with, a man dressed as a fairy prince in real armor and  
a flowing cape...   
  
Serena gasped and shook her head. The picture had been so vivid, almost   
like deja vu. But Serena pushed that though out of her mind. She grabbed   
Raye's hand. Raye stopped and glared at her, then followed Serena's   
gaze, and gasped. The friends looked at each other and nodded, running  
into the shop. The guys followed, looking angry and embarrased by turns.  
Serena made straight for the dress, while Raye went to ask the clerk if   
Serena could try it on.   
  
15 minutes later, Serena was wearing the dress and admiring her reflection  
in the mirror. A fairy princess dress; the kind little girls dream of wearing.  
  
"Serena, are you ever coming out?" Raye called, annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Keep your shirt on."  
  
"No, don't!" This came from Chad. It was followed by a smacking sound  
and a yelp. Serena shook her head and glanced at the price tag. Not   
unreasonable, and certainly not out of her league, but she didn't have the   
cash on her.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming out."  
  
"It's about ti...oh, SERENA!" This came from Raye, whose look went from   
annoyed to awed in 1.5 seconds flat. Andrew and Chad just stared. They were  
wearing the look that all girls hope to see on a guy's face. It was the   
'I'm-lyin'-down-and-I-don't-care-if-you-walk-on-me-babe' look. Serena   
laughed.   
  
"Serena, you MUST buy that dress. I refuse to allow you to leave   
without it. How much?"  
  
"It's marked in American money. $150.00. I can afford it but I   
don't have the cash on me, and I left my credit cards in my purse at  
The House," Serena said.  
  
Raye reached for her own wallet.   
  
"Come on, guys, spill. Whatever cash you have."  
  
Andrew and Chad reached for their wallets without hesitation. Serena   
smiled and dissappeared into the dressing room to change. By the time  
she had emerged, the money was ready. The saleswoman had been so delighted  
by the way the gown had looked on Serena that she threw in a rhinstone tiara   
for free. Serena walked out of the shop back into the sunshine, clutching  
the bag containing the dress. She smiled to herself as her friends fell in  
step beside her. As they walked toward the stadium, Serena's thoughts   
turned toward the evening to come.  
  
'I cannot WAIT until tonight.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TA-DA!!! The End...of Chapter 5 that is. I have decided to answer my   
own question. My favorite Sailor Moon villian is Mistress Nine, though Black  
Lady comes in at a close second. The clothes those two wear...I am jealous!  
Anyway, mail me and lemme know what you thought! Mail me and tell me that  
you are mad at me because 'Wish' isn't up this week! TELL ME SOMETHING...  
ANYTHING!!! I am not picky. Write soon!  
  
skiangel_sv@lycos.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

lyrasoze@hotmail.com   
  
This is my email address, as opposed to someone elses email address.  
That sentence makes no sense when I think about it, because this is  
the story I wrote and so you would naturally be emailing me and not  
somebody else about it......now I'm confused. I must take great care   
not to confuse myself further. Anyway, email ME!!! Or look my up on  
the ASMR message board. My ID is Lyra.  
  
Hi everyone! What's going on? Well, if you are reading this, you  
are here to read Chapter 6 of 'All The World's A Stage' and not  
to listen to me babble on. So a couple thank you's and then  
off we go!  
  
Thanks (as always) to my best friend in the whole wide world (not  
to be confused with world wide web...) Mary Ann! And yes, for those  
of you who are wondering, Mary Ann made her first fanfiction  
appearance in the last chapter as Dr. Chiba's secretary. She's  
the coolest, and I love her to death. Also thanks to Corie for  
her never ending support of my writing. And again to ASMR for  
posting all this fanfiction and to all my friends on the ASMR  
message board and to Spring-chan who is an all around wonderful  
person, not to mention a fab web mistress and to all alien beings   
in the universe.  
  
DING! Round 2 of your favorite game, and mine, Hidden Movie Lines!  
There are movie lines interspersed throughout this chapter. See if   
you can find em!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I am alone in the world! All  
Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko and all song  
lyrics belong to their respective writers, preformers  
and record labels and Rikashi Stadium belongs to the  
little green men who live on Planet Zog.  
  
  
All The World's A Stage  
Chapter 6  
Rated PG13 (language)  
  
  
Serena was feeling bouncy and fresh when she arrived at the  
stadium. She had the perfect dress, the perfect job and the perfect  
date for tonight. Life was good. But life-goodness had a way of   
dissolving just when she was beginning to enjoy it, and today was  
no exception.  
  
SCREECH!!!  
  
"Sorry, sorry..." Michael yelled as Serena, Raye, Chad and   
Andrew stepped through the doors of the stadium and into chaos.  
The Three Lights were tuning up, though what they were playing didn't  
sound like much of a tune. Serena cringed as Taiki riffed on the   
guitar, squealing the chord. Raye and Chad rushed off to adjust  
a few lights and Andrew was motioned over to the stage by one of the  
grips. The man seemed annoyed, and he kept pointing in the stage  
left direction and gesturing wildly. Serena shook her head in amusment,  
and moved off toward the light booth, still singing "Have You Ever Seen  
The Rain."   
  
"Serena!" Seiya called to her from the stage. Serena responded   
with a saucy little wave and a smirk before continuing toward the light  
booth. She looked over her shoulder at her best friend who was currently  
engaged in walking towards her. Serena's eyes widened as she saw the black   
electrical cord that was strung across his path.  
  
"Seiya watch out for that...!" Seiya walked right into the chord,  
which happened to be connected to a very heavy speaker. Seiya and the 200   
lb. speaker had a brief tussle. The speaker won (as heavy inanimate objects  
are prone to do), moving a scant two inches across the stage  
while Seiya plummetted to the floor. Serena winced, and turned around with  
a pained expression on her face.  
  
"Too late," she muttered.   
  
Seiya lay still for a few moments before jumping to his feet.  
  
"I'm all right! I'm okay! No worries."  
  
Applause and whistles echoed throughout the auditorium as Seiya  
swept everyone an exageratted bow before continuing on his original course,   
this time stepping over the cord with great care. Serena shook her head   
in wry amusement as Seiya walked down the stairs and up the ramp toward her.   
  
"Seiya, I have a tip for you. Do not attempt to learn to swan dive   
unless there is water under you. Though I have to admit, that was at least   
a seven pointer."  
  
"Only seven? Damn, and here I thought that I was ready for the   
Olympics. So, how'd it go last night?"  
  
Seiya had an expression of absolute and utter innocence on his face,  
his eyes wide. Serena looked back at him just as innocently.  
  
"I can't imagine what you are talking about."  
  
"Oh, come on. The time has come to spill your guts and tell all.  
What did you guys talk about? Where did you go after we parted company?"  
  
"We went to a meeting."  
  
Seiya looked nonplussed. "A meeting?"  
  
"Yup," Serena said, hugging her bag to her chest, and plastering  
her most starstruck expression on her face. "It was so romantic."  
  
Seiya looked at Serena with an incredibly skeptical expression  
on his face. "What meeting?"  
  
"It was a meeting of a club he belongs to."  
  
"Really." Seiya's tone was growing sarcastic. "I didn't know Darien  
belonged to any clubs. Which club?"  
  
"The Organization of the United Brotherhood of It's None Of Your   
Damned Buisness, Seiya! And by the way," Serena's eyes narrowed. "Who's   
brilliant idea was it to give Darien my phone number, life history,  
and a box of condoms?"  
  
Seiya blanched as his best friend advanced on him. Serena looked  
calm and reasonable, but he could practically see the smoke coming out  
of her ears. He was a dead man.   
  
"Seiya? Hey, Seiya! Were you thinking about maybe, I don't know,  
PRACTICING sometime today?" Yaten yelled. Seiya whipped his head around   
in time to see Taiki looked up from tuning   
his guitar and give Michael a thumbs up as Kakyuu took her place behind   
the drums and Yaten played a chord on the piano. Seiya waved at the stage  
and turned back to his best friend.   
  
"Sorry, Serena, got to run. The life of a megastar, you know."  
Grinning at her rakishly, Seiya ran back toward the stage. Serena stood   
where he had left her, still glaring at him. Seiya waved cheerily and   
Serena's stern mouth turned up at the corners. Seiya stepped over the  
electric chord comically, and the turned up corners developed into a   
full fledged smile. Seiya sighed in relief. Maybe she would forget   
about the condoms thing. Nonetheless, it would seem that a dozen pink  
roses and the new Matchbox 20 CD were in order before tonight.  
Hey, better safe than sorry! Seiya walked centerstage and gripped   
the mic, looking around at the rest of the band. Taiki nodded and Yaten  
grinned. Kakyuu raised an eyebrow, waiting for Seiya to give the  
signal. Seiya nodded and Kakyuu raised her drumsticks.  
  
"One...two...one, two, three, four!"   
  
Hotel California (Eagles)  
  
On a dark desert highway  
Cool wind in my hair   
Warm smell of colitas   
Rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance  
I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself   
This could be Heaven or this could be Hell  
Then she lit up the candle  
She showed me the way  
There were voices down that corridor  
Thought I heard them say  
  
Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (any time of year)  
You can find it here  
  
Her mind is Tiffany twisted  
She's got the Mercedes bends  
She's got a lot of pretty, pretty boys  
That she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard  
Sweet summer sweat  
Some dance to remember  
Some dance to forget  
So I called up the Captain  
Said please bring me my wine  
he said, we haven't had that spirit here since 1969  
And still those voices are callin'  
From far away  
Wake you up in the middle of the night   
Just to hear them say  
  
Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
Livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)  
Bring your alibis  
  
Mirrors on the ceiling  
Pink champagne on ice  
She said, we are all just prisoners here  
of our own device   
And in the master's chambers  
They all gathered for the feast  
They stab at it with their steely knives   
But they just can't kill the beast  
Last thing I remember  
I was running for the door  
I had to find the passage back to the place   
I was before  
Relax said the nightman  
We are programmed to recieve  
You can check out any time you like  
But you can never leave  
  
Serena shook her head tolerantly as she climbed up to the light   
booth. 'They'd better mix in a few original tunes or the crowd'll riot,'  
she reflected. 'Not that I'm complaining...Wake you up in the middle of   
the night...' Halfway up the ladder, Serena froze. She had left her   
shopping bag on the floor.  
  
'Ditz,' she reprimanded herself. "Melvin, I'll be up in a few.   
Gotta visit my locker, and then I'll be back. Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Serena, not a problem," Melvin called down.  
  
Serena nodded, a slightly worried frown marring her brow. She hated   
turning the board over to someone else. Fears harbored mainly because   
Zoicyte seemed unable to manage even the simplest combination of que's.  
  
'I really need to work on trust. Melvin is a competent and   
intelligent guy. He's done fine so far, and there is no reason for me   
to believe he won't do fine now,' she rationalized as she picked up her   
bag and started towards the cement ramp leading to the crew's lounge/  
locker room. To the haunting strains of 'Hotel California' Serena entered  
the locker room. Moving with practiced ease she stepped over the various  
technical items and leftover food containers strewn about the floor.  
  
'God, we live like animals. Someone really should clean this up...'  
Serena thought briefly. Then she paused and chuckled to herself.  
  
"Nah!"  
  
Serena kicked a pizza box out of her way and opened her metal locker.  
The inside door was hung with various pictures of her and Seiya amoung   
flyers and programs from The Three Lights concerts. Serena pressed the   
corners of it, securing the tape.  
  
"Custom-made memory sheet. Just unroll and hang," she muttered,   
stashing the shopping bag on the floor of her locker. She remembered   
making the sheet, generalizing the size to fit any standard full length   
locker. Her eyes lingered on a blank space toward the top, perfect for   
a 3 x 5 photo. She had meant that space for a picture of her significant   
other, but had never had a photo to fill it with. A smile touched her lips.   
Maybe it wouldn't be empty for much longer. Serena closed her eyes and   
conjured an image of Darien whirling her about the dance floor, dressed   
in a black tuxedo and a white domino mask. She sighed, picturing his   
sapphire eyes and midnight hair. A crackling an abrupt buzzing pulled her   
back to reality. But when Serena's eyes opened, she saw only the black   
of Darien's hair. Blinking to clear her vision, Serena opened her eyes   
once more. It wasn't a figment of her overactive imagination. The room   
had been plunged into total darkness.   
  
"Well, hell."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*BEEP* The fax machine in Darien's office startled him out  
of his reverie. His mail had contained bills, a letter from a   
colleague working out of Los Angeles in the U.S. and medical  
magazine, along with the usual proposals of marriage. He disregarded  
the proposals and moved on to the others. His messages, on the other  
hand, were not been nearly that concise, pleasant, or easily pushed aside.   
Inquiries from several newspapers and gossip columnist were near the top.   
All offered extraordinary amounts of money for an interview,  
or the name of his mystery girlfriend. Preferably the name of his   
girlfriend. The phone had rung so many times that Mary Ann had been   
forced to take it off the hook. And now FAXES!!!  
  
Darien shook his head and rose from his very comfortable leather  
chair and walked across the room to the fax machine. He watched as a  
piece of paper slowly unrolled from the machine. Cover letter first.  
Typical. He lifted the cover sheet off the metal paper-catcher thing  
(he really needed to improve his office equipment vocabulary) and   
glanced at it.  
  
Attn: Darien Chiba, M.D.  
From: Andrew  
Place of Buisness: Crown Enterprises  
Re:  
  
Darien blinked. The Re space was blank. That was typical Andrew.  
Why call when you can fax? Darien rolled his eyes and sighed, wondering  
about his best friend. Shaking his head, Darien heard the final *BEEP*  
that signaled the machine had finished its transmittion. He lifted the  
second piece of paper of the paper-catcher (hey, why mess with a   
perfectly acceptable term?) and turned it over, and almost dropped it.   
It was another article about last night: and this one had a *picture*.   
Serena's face was turned away, but his was perfectly visible. They were   
sitting at the coffee shop, talking. Serena had turned to accept her   
mocha, and the movement had caused her to present a very lovely view of   
her graceful neck and back. Not only that, but her long, slim, gorgeous,   
and bare legs could be seen through the window. Darien groaned. What sort   
of moron took pictures of coffee house couples in the dead of night?  
  
A smart one, he conceded. The newspaper must have paid a fortune for   
this, and odds were, it wasn't the only print the nosey photographer had.   
Darien cursed, and then noticed a note scrawled across the bottom of the page.  
  
'Darien,  
Imagine what a surprise it was for me to wake up and see this picture  
(and subsequent article) on the front of the Gossip page. You've been   
holding out on me! Who's the girl? Do I know her? If not, I want to.   
Call me, and we'll set up a double date. Me and Reika with you and   
this mystery girl, whom I sincerly hope has a name. Call me, A.S.A.P.   
I want the details!  
  
Andrew'   
  
Darien shook his head, trying to sort his thoughts. Damn, but she looked  
good in that picture. Darien glanced at the note in his hand. Even his best  
friend was obsessed with his love life. Darien covered his eyes and groaned.  
He had deadlines for his research, not to mention a stack of files delivered  
to him by other scientists and doctors. He pulled a hand through his hair and  
looked at his desk, and all the beatiful piles of work he had been trying to  
get through all morning. Unfortunately, this was proving difficult due to the   
fact that the image of a certain blond haired, blue eyed nymph kept crossing   
his mind. Nymph! What kind of infatuated ignoramus used a word like that to   
describe a woman he had just met!  
  
"Your kind, sir," Mary Ann commented, setting a mug on his desk and   
picking up a large stack of paper work he had finished with. Darien blinked,  
his eyes focusing on the steaming cup of coffee Mary Ann had left behind.   
It took a few more moments for him to realize that he had spoken aloud.  
  
"Hot date last night?" Mary Ann inquired. Darien's head snapped up,   
his eyes narrowing on his efficiant and terribly nosy seceratary. As always,  
Mary Ann looked the very epitome of innocence, leafing through a research   
file. Mary Ann raised her eyebrows and looked straight at him. Darien held   
her eyes for a moment, then dropped them back to the computer readouts in   
front of him and grunted. Mary Ann couldn't help but notice that a fax  
with a picture, news article and handwritten note was on top of the  
printouts he was supposed to be looking at. She narrowed her eyes   
speculatively. Time to stir the pot.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Mary Ann commented, turning towards the   
door. Darien didn't acknowledge she had spoken. Mary Ann rolled her eyes   
and opened the door, swinging it wide.   
  
"Not to be disrespectful sir, but I'd say you've got it bad," she   
said, closing the door behind her before her incredibly gorgeous and   
defiantly single boss could form an adequate reply. Grinning devilishly,   
Mary Ann set the stacks of paperwork and files down on her desk, and raised  
her wrist, exposing a tasteful gold watch.   
  
"5,4,3,2,1..." On the count of 1, Dr. Darien Chiba snapped open   
the door to his office and strode into the reception area.  
  
"I'm taking the rest of the day off. Direct all calls to my voice  
mail," Dr. Chiba said vaugely as he strode towards the mahogany front door.  
Mary An looked toward his briefcase. She'd bet next months paycheck that fax  
was in there, and on the top, too! This was really too good to keep to herself.   
Mary Ann grabbed the phone. The number was dialed before she sat down.   
Tapping her foot impatiently, Mary Ann waited for an answer. When it came,   
she could barely contain her excitement.  
  
"Mika, babe, get the gossip mill primed. Have I got news for you..."  
  
***************************************************************   
  
It took approximatly ten minutes for Darien to drive from his office  
to Rikashi Stadium. He knew because he glanced at the clock every time he was  
forced to pause at a red light. He groaned, placing his head on the warm   
leather steering wheel. This was truly pathetic. There was no other word for   
it. He, Darien Chiba, M.D., was chasing a woman. He, who had never had to do   
that in his entire life. Darien was still kicking himself, and calling himself  
stupid is five different languages, when he arrived at Rikashi Stadium. He  
didn't even know what he was going to say to her.   
  
'Hi, Serena, I went to work and spent the entire morning trying to  
convince myself you were no different from any other woman I've ever met,   
and finally realized that you are nothing like any woman I've ever met, and  
so I gave in to impulse and came over here to see you. So, got any definite  
plans for the rest of your life? Damn, that is SO ridiculous.'  
  
Fuming, Darien stalked inside the stadium, Andrew's fax in his back   
pocket. The Lights were up on stage, playing a beautiful tune with a nice   
beat. Something about a hotel in california. Darien payed no attention to   
the melody. Instead he started looking around for couple he had met at   
Seiya's last night, the ones who worked with Serena. He spotted a slim,   
raven haired beauty slipping through the auditorium. Okay, now all he   
had to do was remember her name...something like a beam of sunlight...  
  
"Raye!"  
  
The raven head turned, and a shining smile broke over the woman's  
countanance. She shook her head and made her way towards him, dodging  
people and stepping over insulated wire.  
  
"Dr. Chiba. What a surprise," she drawled, tipping her head  
to the side saucily. "I don't suppose you are looking for a certain  
'blond, with legs up to her chin' are you?"  
  
Darien smiled charmingly, aware that his 700 watt grin had  
reduced many a woman to quivering piles of jelly. Unfortunatly, it  
did not have the desired result on this ornery female. But he  
didn't stop smiling, even in the face of her open mockery. Raye  
finally chuckled and shook her head. The motion caused her raven  
locks to shimmer in the low light. Darien glanced over her shoulder,  
his eyes finding the face of the young man he had seen last night.   
Chad, if he remembered correctly. Chad appeared one step away from   
entering a shock induced coma. Darien chuckled too, aware that   
if Mary Ann's reaction was any indication, that look had been   
pasted on his face since early that morning.  
  
"Hey, earth to Chiba. Paging Doctor Chiba. Are you still with  
me?"  
  
"Yes, of course. You were saying?"  
  
"She headed down to the locker room. Alone. Maybe you should  
go protect her or something," Raye smiled catily at him and sauntered  
away, hips and hair swinging. Chad's eyes glazed over as he watched her  
go. Darien didn't notice. He waved absently at Seiya as he walked by   
the stage, missing the sly winks and rolling eyes that followed in his  
wake.  
  
As he descended the cement ramp that led to the locker room, Darien  
reflected on how oddly he was behaving. Ordinarily, women held little   
interest for him. He found them demanding, time consuming and above all,  
clingy. Beryl, and last night's fiasco, were prime examples of why Darien  
normally opted not to date. But Serena, with her crystal blue eyes and   
winning personality, appeared to be none of those things. She was an   
independant woman, fully capable of surviving without any male. Damn,  
that was attractive.  
  
Darien followed the paper arrows directing him to the locker room.  
Smiling when he arrived, he stepped inside the room...and blanched. Empty  
food cartons, boxes of leftover Chinese take-out and pop cans lay strewn   
about the floor. He was fairly certain that the bulge toward the back of   
the room was a couch, though it was hard to tell what with all the clothing  
and various wiring instruments draped all over it. Wincing, Darien pushed   
a pile of pizza boxes with his foot, and glanced about the room. He smiled  
upon glimpsing a leggy blond in the corner, placing a shopping bag inside a  
metal locker. He shoved a hand through his hair and took one step towards  
her.  
  
And everything went black.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Serena closed her eyes in horror.   
  
"This is not happening. I'm *hallucinating*..."  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Thud. Serena squeaked and took  
a step back, coming into contact with the lockers. She squinted into the   
darkness, trying to decide where that ghastly noise had come from. Finally,  
she realized that there was no way she would be able to see what was going   
on.  
  
"This is *so* cliche," she muttered, closing her locker door. "Who's   
there?"  
  
"I believe that I can say with all confidence that you are not   
hallucinating," came the reply. Serena held in a gasp. She knew that deep,  
warm, and utterly sexy voice...  
  
"DARIEN?!?!?! What are you *doing* here?" Serena asked, dropping to  
her knees. "Where are you? No, don't answer that, Just start talking and I   
will crawl towards you. You're likely to get lost in here if I don't. As   
I'm sure you noticed, techies are not compulsive neat freaks..." Serena   
gasped as a hand closed over her knee.  
  
"Found you," came that gorgeous voice. Serena gaped, glad that he   
couldn't see her while her mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Darien, what are you doing here? Did you fall down? Are you hurt?"   
Questions fell from Serena's lips so quickly, she was amazed that she didn't  
stutter. Darien silenced her with a finger. Or he tried to. In the dark it   
was a bit hard to gauge where her mouth was, so Darien ended up placing a   
finger on her eye, by her nose and on her cheek before he managed to land   
it on her mouth.  
  
"I tripped over a wire. As you may have noticed, there are quite a   
few of them in here. And I fell on what felt like a stack of old magazines.  
I tumbled off those and onto a forest of cardboard boxes of assorted shapes   
and sizes. So yes, I fell. Hard."  
  
"Oh, poor baby. Do you want me to kiss it better?" The words were out  
before Serena realized what she was saying. She blushed furiously.  
  
"Actually, that might just help," Darien murmured. Serena gasped, and   
pulled away.   
  
"Come on. If we can get to the hall, there should be emergency lights  
on. We're paying for them to be on in a situation like this anyway, so they  
had better be on. Otherwise..." Serena let the sentace trail off, her tone   
murderous.  
  
She began crawling toward the door (at least she thought the   
door was over in that direction) when she felt a hand grab her ankle, pulling  
her back the way she had come.   
  
"And where do you think you are going?"  
  
"In case it has escaped your notice, we have a bit of a problem here,"  
Serena retorted, miffed.  
  
"We most certainly do. I drove across town, breaking speed limits and   
numerous traffic laws to end up here. I will not be deterred." That said,  
Dr. Darien Chiba yanked Serena Tsukino toward him, half covering her body   
with his.   
  
"Ummm, Darien? What are you do..." Serena's last thought as Darien  
covered her mouth met his was 'Damn, is there anything this man isn't?   
Intelligent, articulate, sexy, and a great kisser.' Then Serena forgot  
to think. The darkness changed from isolating to private in the blink of   
an eye as Darien and Serena lay amid pizza boxes and clutter, lost in the   
moment. After a few seconds, Serena pulled back, stunned. Darien's voice   
came floating out of the darkness once more.  
  
"You, my dear Serena, are an enigma. You have managed to get under  
my skin, and you haven't been out of my thoughts since last night. What  
am I going to do about you?"  
  
Serena smiled. "I have a few suggestions," she said, pulling his  
head back down.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Ouch! CHAD!" Raye bellowed as Chad smacked into her for what felt   
like the hundredth time. "At this rate I'll never be able to wear a   
strapless dress to the party. Bruises, bruises everywhere...What   
happened?"  
  
"The Armageddon is no doubt upon us," Yaten drawled from the stage,  
causing the whole stadium to burst into nervous laughter.   
  
"Hey, Melvin," Seiya called. "How's about some illumination?"   
  
"Boss-man, I would love to provide you with light to rival  
the sun, but as all power to the board has been mysteriously cut  
off, I'm going to have to deny you your wish," came a disembodied  
voice from the darkness.   
  
"What happened?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Melvin yelled. "Hey, Serena?  
Can you hear me? We have some really large problems up here, and I  
would appreciate your input. Serena?"  
  
"Hey, where is she?" Seiya asked. "I saw her not 15 minutes ago."  
  
"She was heading for the locker room," Michael called, helpful to   
the bitter end.  
  
"Wonderful. The lights are out and my master electrician is trapped  
under the stadium," Seiya said, grim humor in his voice.  
  
All at once, Raye gasped. Darien had been looking for Serena earlier,  
and if he had found her before the blackout, then they were together. Alone.  
In the dark. Ooo, that sly vixen! Raye grimaced good naturedly. Serena deserved  
to be happy, and if she managed to find happiness with the most gorgeous man  
in Tokyo, more power to her!   
  
"Uh, Raye?"  
  
"Yes, Chad?" Raye said, a smile in her voice. Chad started at the warmth  
in her tone before continuing on.  
  
"Where *is* Serena?"   
  
"In the locker room, I'm sure." 'Lucky girl.'  
  
"Should we try to contact her? On the Telex, I mean."  
  
"No, I'm sure she'll be okay. She's probably having a jolly time."  
'Lot better time than I'M having, at any rate...'  
  
"But what if she fell when the lights went out? What if she's hurt?  
Or scared? At the very least she's alone."   
  
Raye stared in the direction of Chad's voice, thinking 'My God.   
He's not serious. She'd probably murder us all, and mangage to do it with  
a smile on her face!'  
  
Raye shook her head at the ludicrous comment. But the humor  
of the situation followed swiftly on the heels of her shock, and Raye   
Hino started to laugh. Beginning as a giggle it developed into a full  
on laugh in less than 10 seconds.   
  
Raye clutched her sides in mirth. 'Serena is probably having the   
time of her life and Chad wants to *save* her?' The thought only increased  
her laughter.  
  
The crystaline peals rang out upon the stadium, startling everyone.   
Chad gaped into the cool darkness. Raye's laughter continued on and on as   
she imagined her friend being scared right now. This brought on another   
round of laughter. Without being aware what Raye was laughing about,   
Andrew joined in. So did Michael and Melvin. The band caught the bug   
quickly. Soon all of Rikashi Stadium rang with laughter, which spilled  
out into the warm sunlight of the morning.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
So, there it is! How'd ya like it? Tell me, tell me, do! By e-mail,  
by message board post. Just find me. I am everywhere. Not really,   
but you get the picture.   
  
So, did you find the movie line? Yes? No? Well, I'll tell ya where  
it is. 'The Organization of the United Brotherhood of It's None  
of Your Damned Buisness' is taken from 'An American President'  
starring Michael Douglas, Annette Benning, Michael J. Fox and   
Martin Sheen. I LOVE that flick!  
  
Oh, and one more thing. In Chapter 5, I used a line from a   
book I read and forgot to attribute it. The 'I'm-lying-down'   
line is taken from 'Dark Angel' by L.J. Smith. It is not mine,  
and I was a very bad monkey cause I didn't attribute it!  
Don't sue me, please!   
  
Mail me! lyrasoze@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

lyrasoze@hotmail.com  
  
New e-mail. Isn't that exciting? Come on, movie fans, find the  
reference in my handle...and I have a web page!   
www.geocities.com/lyra_2040/lyras_studio.html. Come sign my Guest Book!  
You are getting sleepy....very sleepy...you will visit Lyra's page and  
sign her GuesBook....sleepy....  
  
Hi everyone! How are you all doing? Well, my little fantasy world  
didn't exist this summer. In said world, I am free to write as much as  
I choose. I may dig a hole into my room and remain in it with my laptop  
all summer long. And no one would miss me. HAH!!!!  
  
All rightie then, here we go! I dedicate this chapter to Jessica,  
who has left for basic training in Missouri, and whom I shall miss   
more than words can say. And to Don, the wonderful moderator of  
the Favorites forum on the message board. Good luck to you, and   
know that you are in my thoughts. As always, thanks to Mary Annie, Skott and   
all the wonderful people who e-mail me and keep me happy! And to  
all those of you who read my stories at all. I love you!  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand now, the most popular game on the Internet, HIDDEN  
MOVIE LINES!!! With your host, Lyra-chan! There are movie lines   
hidden (or rather, placed strategically) throughout the chapter.  
Try and find 'em! Some are easy and some are hard...Bwa ha ha ha ha.   
  
Disclaimer: Is there another word for synonym? No really, think about  
it...Sailor Moon is not now nor has it ever been mine...  
whose cruel idea was it to put an 's' in 'lisp'? I don't  
own that funny e-mail either.  
  
All The World's A Stage  
by Lyra Matsuoka  
  
Chapter 7  
Rated PG-13  
  
Serena was blissfully happy. She'd never have imagined that stoic  
Dr. Chiba would resort to the 'Me-Tarzan-you-Jane' type of mentality, but since it produced such interesting results, she thought it best not to complain. And the effects were devestating, to say the least. The man could kiss, and Serena was of the opinion that it was a very useful   
sort of skill to have.  
  
But reality was intruding. The fact that she was unable to see Darien when she opened her eyes was very troublesome for some reason, and before long she realized why. If the lights were still out down here, then the lights were off everywhere else in the stadium. Damn.  
  
"Darien?" she began tentatively, pulling her lips away.  
  
"Yes?" he drawled back, in a super sexy way. Serena felt shivers   
running up and down her spine. She was so caught up in the feeling that   
she forgot what she was going to say.  
  
"I forget," she murmured.   
  
"What a remarkable thing." And Darien placed his lips upon hers once again, effectively cutting off any avenue of communication for the moment. And Serena didn't mind a bit. But that damn little Jimminy Cricket wannabe in the back of her mind continued pestering her.   
  
She decided to try again.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Mmmm," he purred, a deep rumbling in his chest. He moved from her lips to the rest of her face, showering her eyelids and cheekbones with butterfly kisses before attempting to return to her mouth. Serena stopped him, regret heavy in her chest.  
  
"It's dark in here."  
  
"Why, so it is. I've always been partial to darkness myself..."  
  
"But it isn't *supposed* to be dark. This is a state of the art   
facility. If it's dark down here, then it's dark in the rest of the stadium and The Lights are supposed to be performing here tonight."  
  
Darien sighed. "Time to save the concert?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Damn. Somehow I knew you were going to say that," Darien muttered. "Very well, Madame Lights."   
  
Darien started to get up, but was stopped by a soft hand on his arm.  
  
"I am welcome to the continuation of this little foray after the partytonight," Serena murmured.   
  
That said, Serena began groping along the floor, encountering a myriadof discarded food containers. She heard Darien trying to walk behind her, andwaited patiently for a crash and the inevitable swearing fit that would follow.She was not disappointed. Some part of Darien's body (all right, best not to venture too far in that direction...) collided with some sort of solid object. Serena would bet her next months paycheck he had just found the table. Good   
for him.  
  
"Owwwwww...God damn thing..."  
  
Serena waited for the cursing to subside.   
  
"Far be it from the lighting technician to offer advice to the geneticist, but maybe you should crawl along the ground until we get into the hall. Just a suggestion."  
  
"Very funny. But your point is taken. I shall crawl."  
  
"Wise decision."  
  
Serena turned her head back in the direction of the door. At least, she was fairly certain the door was that way. She really, really hoped it was. She didn't want to feel like an idiot at this point in time. So she did the only logical thing. She put one hand out in front of her in the hope that her fingers would find the wall in enought time to prevent the rest of her body from colliding with it. But her hand proved far more helpful than that. It found the door jam. Clever hand.  
  
"Darien, I found the door. Now all we have to do is follow the hall around to the ramp and then out into the rest of the stadium."  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
Serena jumped. Darien was right behind her, bending down to nuzzle her neck. How did he do that? She pondered this question to prevent her brain from turning to mush when he wrapped his arms around her midsection. After a few seconds, after she reminded herself how to speak, Serena came up with a flippant question that would bring the ball back into her home court.  
  
"Do you have night vision or something?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Darien lifted his head away from her neck, but he didn't unwraphis arms. Serena smiled at that.  
  
"Night vision. Do you see shapes in neon green when you are in a dark room?"  
  
Darien was silent for a moment. "No, I can't and I don't. Interesting idea though. Memo to me, memo to me, research hypothetical night vision in human beings."  
  
"So funny. Come on, Dr. Frankenstein. Let's go save the concert."  
  
"How about you save and I say 'My Hero' when you're done?"  
  
"Complete with kiss?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Serena smiled. Seemed fair to her. She pulled out of Darien's   
embrace and began tugging him in what she knew to be the direction of   
the ramp.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Hey everyone, I found a flashlight!" Michael declared from the   
sound booth. Almost immediatly a faint glow could be seen in the sound   
booth. Applause burst out on the catwalk, and the grips let out several   
loud cheers. But it was only one light, and it certainly wasn't enough   
to light an entire show, which everyone realized very quickly when Seiya picked up where he had left off when the laughter started and began demanding that someone take that one little bitty light and go find Serena.  
  
"Wonderful. We have liftoff. Now, will someone please go dig   
my master electrician out of the dregs of this stadium and bring her   
back to the surface so that she can *fix* this?!" Seiya bellowed.  
  
"Well, it's just lovely to be appriciated. Did you miss me?"  
  
Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the voice, though   
it wasn't much use. It was simply too dark to see anything. But the voice was unmistakable.  
  
"Serena, thank every deity in every country in the entire universe! What's with the darkness?" Seiya asked, anger wiped from his tone. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Once again, Serena had arrived in just enough time to prevent Seiya from blowing the roof off the stadium.  
  
"Well, I have no idea. Melvin, having trouble with your droid?"  
  
"No, no trouble," came the muffled reply. Serena laughed aloud,   
and everyone listened for the sound of footsteps. They were not   
disappointed. Within moments, Serena was speaking again, this time to   
Melvin, and her voice was as muffled as his. But Melvin's tone was a   
little higher, a little closer to hysteria then made most people   
comfortable, seeing as how he was personally responsible for close   
to a million dollars in high-tech equipment. But it didn't seem to   
bother Serena, as she continued speaking slowly and calmly to the   
distressed operator for several minutes. As no one could understand   
a word they were saying, conversation resumed. Serena was here   
now, and that meant that everything would be all right soon. No   
need to worry. Up on the catwalk, Raye and Chad were discussing   
the latest anime hit when something occured to Raye.  
  
"Hey Darien! You down there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
But that one word loosed a barrage of questions, most just   
whispered between crew members. If Darien was here now, and he wasn't   
here when the lights went out, then he must have been with Serena. When   
the lights went out. They had been together during the blackout. And   
speculation ran wild about what they might have been doing. In the   
lower levels. In the dark. Alone. The pieces of the puzzle were falling   
neatly into place. Seiya was suddenly grateful for the darkness which   
hid his pleased, and rather foolish, matchmaking smile.   
  
But the self congratulation was not to last. Serena was back in   
the captain's chair, and she was in her element.  
  
"Does anyone have a cell phone handy?"  
  
"I do," Nephlite drawled from somewhere toward the right.  
  
"Me, too," Sheridan added. Serena glanced toward the sound booth.   
Sure enough, Sheridan was standing in the dim glow, her cellular phone   
at the ready. A few more grips called out that they had phones as well,   
and Taiki turned his on and waved it above his head.  
  
"Good. Taiki, you call Black Industries. I don't really care   
which of the Jewelers Quartet you speak to, but make sure the message   
gets to Diamond eventually. Tell him that I expect a full examination   
of the wiring in this place the moment we are finished tonight. Nephlite, you get in touch with the electrical company. Make sure that we're the only one's who have been plunged in to utter darkness. And Sheridan...call Regan."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Darien was amazed at how quickly a group of silent worker bees   
could come to life. The moment Serena asked Sheridan to contact this Regan, everyone began making noise. Some were laughing, some were cheering, some were groaning. And one person was protesting.  
  
"Oh, no. No way, Serena. Pick somebody else!"  
  
"Like who, Yaten? Who else do you think is going to get us out of   
this? The chair opens the floor to suggestions and debate."  
  
"Regan is the most insulting, most sarcastic and most expensive   
electrical expert in the world."  
  
"And here I thought that was me."  
  
"You're worth it, Serena. You're the best."  
  
"And you don't insult his hair style and clothing." Darien's eyes   
widened. He knew that voice.  
  
"Don't help, Andrew!"  
  
Andrew? Wait a second...  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that Serena is the best."  
  
"So is Regan. Make the call, Sheridan, and then hand the phone to me. I will ask Regan to come and help us out."  
  
Sheridan must have anticipated this request/command, because she   
was already at the foot of the light booth ladder when Serena finished   
talking. Sheridan hastily dialed a number and handed the phone up to Serena. Darien watched in fascination as the sillohette of her hand shone through the dark, accented by neon green.  
  
"Hello Regan. Yes, this is Serena. Yup, as in 'The Three Lights'. Master electrician. Uh-huh. Well, funny you should ask. See, we have this little tiny problem. The whole stadium is dark. Lights, microphones, guitars, everything is dead. Yeah. Would you really? How sweet of you. Now is good for me. Yes, of course we'll pay you double. (Darien heard Yaten groan, and laughter intensified on the sidelines) He's here. I promise. All right. See you soon. Bye!"  
  
Serena cut the connection with a little beep. "On the way."  
  
Darien listened intently. A laugh exploded from the back of the   
auditorium. It was him, all right.  
  
"Andrew? Is that you?"  
  
"Hey, Darien. What's going on?"  
  
Truly unfair that he could sound so calm. What was he doing here   
anyway? Darein racked his brain. Finally he settled on a memory of his   
high school days. Andrew had always been more interested in theatre   
than in his family buisness. And Andrew always said that he had a job   
outside Crown Enterprises. This must be it. Darien rubbed his forhead.   
He needed to get out more.  
********************************************************************  
  
The stadium came more and more to life every minute. Serena sat  
Melvin down in the back of the light booth and commenced poking around  
in the mass of wires behind it as though she would be able to sense what had happened to cause this black out.  
  
"Well, Sere, I got ahold of Emerald and Sapphire. They were on the way to a meeting with Diamond, and said they would pass the message on. No doubt we will be graced by a visit from the illustrious chief of the Black clan before the day is out." Taiki's speech was met with cheers and an exasperated sigh escaped Serena.  
  
"Well, we can always hope that something comes up. Meeting.  
Emergency."  
  
"Critical tennis match?" Yaten suggested. Serena snorted.  
  
"Well, this is charming. What did you do this time, Yaten?" a  
low, slightly husky, and most definitly female voice drawled from   
somewhere near the doors  
  
"Oh, fabulous. You have arrived. I can't *tell* you how I've  
missed being pushed around and insulted by y..."  
  
"Can it, Yaten. I have work to do. Some of us have an actual  
*skill*," drawled the disembodied voice.  
  
"Regan!" Serena allowed a relieved rush of air to leave her   
lungs.  
  
"Regan?" Darien echoed. Serena shook her head at his bafflement.  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"Right then. Here I am. Whatever shall I do with myself?"  
  
Serena laughed. "Just walk toward the sound of my voice."  
  
"Entertaining as that sounds, I think I'll take a look at the  
main fuse box first."  
  
"It's under the stadium," Yaten offered.  
  
"No! Really?" the voice shot back. A high powered beam of light  
lanced the darkness, and footsteps were heard walking across the room  
and down the cement ramp. There was a loud metallic clunk, and then  
the footsteps faded away. Yaten groaned.   
  
"I hate that woman. I really, truly do."  
  
Yaten's complaints aside, Serena knew they were in good hands.   
The day was saved, and all she had to do now was kick back and wait   
for power to be restored. And in the meantime...  
  
Serena swung herself down from the light booth, grateful that   
her professors had forced all theatre majors to walk around various  
rooms in the dark. It didn't require much effort, therefore, to swing  
around the ladder and down to the ground. Taking a deep breath, Serena   
slumped her shoulders, covering her face with her hands. When two strong hands descended on her shoulders, Serena simply leaned back into Darien, relaxing even more as he slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
"My hero," Darien whispered into her ear. Serena just smiled and   
continued listening to the sounds of techies attempting to continue with buisness as usual. No easy task, since most of the buisness involved some type of electricity. So for the most part, people were just standing around waiting for something different to happen.  
  
Without much warning, something different did. As suddenly as it  
had blacked out, the theatre exploded into a supernova of light.  
Everyone winced, holding their arms up to shield their eyes.   
  
"I fixed it," the same husky female voice singsonged from the   
back of the stadium. Applause, whistles and calls of "You're the best"  
and "We love you Regan" nearly deafened Serena. She turned and broke   
away from Darien to approach the woman to whom the voice belonged.  
  
A tall adult with short auburn hair and leaf green eyes was  
standing in the back of the stadium in front of the doorway that  
lead to the dressing rooms and crew locker room. She wore a black  
tanktop under a gray garment like those worn by mechanics. The gray  
garment was unbuttoned to the waist, a tool belt cinching it tight.  
The woman blew her bangs out of her eyes and smiled at Serena.  
  
"You may commence to your burning of incense and offerings of  
small gifts," Regan drawled. Serena laughed, and hugged the other woman.  
  
"Blew a fuse you did. Surprising, since this place was rewired   
a year and a half ago. But hey, shit happens. I fixed it, and it'll hold until tonight."  
  
"Are you coming to the concert?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it. I even have an invite to the party afterward.  
Costume is ready."  
  
"Thank you so much, Regan. I really appriciate this,"  
  
"No worries. I am, after all, being well paid for my trouble."  
Regan glanced up and smiled at Darien. "Don't tell me. You were expecting someone a bit more...masculine?"  
  
Darien smiled ironically. "Regan *is* a male name."  
  
"Only if you pronounce it like the former American president.   
If you pronounce it 'Ree-gann' then it's female. And I've never met   
a man with the name 'Regina' on his birth certificate." Regan made   
a face, crossing her eyes and sticking her tounge out in a gesture   
of disgust. Darien and Serena smiled, and Regina's face relaxed into  
a more normal expression.  
  
"Problem solved. But I want to check the rest of the wires in that fuse box before I leave, and I'll bring my tools to the concert, just in case."  
  
"Thank you Regan. We owe you our lives."  
  
"Not to mention our paychecks!" Chad cracked from the catwalk. Michael had run over from the sound booth. Without a word he collapsed to his knees and began salaaming to Regan, a gesture she took in stride.   
  
"Thank you, thank you very much," Regan quipped, sounding a great deal like Elvis. Michael's salamming ceased, and he rose to one knee. Reaching for Regan's hand, Michael closed his eyes and put one hand over his heart.  
  
"She's an electrical genius and she likes Elvis. Marry me."  
  
"Can't. Love to, but can't," Regan stated calmly, mock regret pasted all over her face. Pushing long bangs away from her face, Regan started toward her tool box, leaving Michael on the floor. Smiling he rose and trotted back to the sound booth, recieving claps on the back from the techies. Serena watched as Regan retrieved her tools, saluted The Lights with a bundle of insulated wire and vanished into the darkness below the stadium once again.  
  
"What's the story there?" Darien inquired.  
  
Serena didn't have to ask what he meant.  
  
"Regan and I were in school together. She learned all about the   
elecrical repair buisness from her dad, and inherited his buisness when  
he passed away. She's the best, and the only one I can count on for any  
kind of problem. Funny, but her dad wanted a boy. So she set out to prove that she could do anything a boy could do, and twice as well. She succeeded, and she's still one of the most feminine women I know. She's amazing."  
  
"Why don't she and Yaten get along?"  
  
"Who knows? They never have, as far as I can tell. But they've formed an odd kind of camraderie. He sends her flowers on her birthday, and she never forgets Christmas. So I suppose they get along rather well. They enjoy arguing with each other, and boy is it fun to watch them!"  
  
Darien nodded and Serena leaned in to him. Slowly, she turned in   
his arms. Darien looked down with interest.  
  
"I believe I was promised a kiss," Serena mentioned.  
  
"Umm, so you were," Darien murmured, lowering his head. Serena smiled and then began participating in the kiss. She might have lost track of time entirely had it not been for Melvin.  
  
"Serena? Serena, I am really sorry. That looks very entertaining, but the Jeweler's Quartet is heading toward us. All four of them, plus the Four."  
  
Serena broke away regretfully. One glance in the direction of the   
stage showed that the techies and The Lights had their eyes fastened on  
her and Darien. No one had even noticed the Quartet walking through the  
doors and into the Stadium.  
  
"May we help you?" Serena asked loudly. Most of the techies turned back to what they were doing rather quickly, but a few kept staring. Serena shook her head and faced the Quartet. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had jumped off the stage and were heading for the two of them as well.  
  
"Ambush. Hide me," Serena muttered. Kunzite and Andrew were on their way as well.   
  
"And behind curtain number 2..." Darien muttered. Serena was   
confused for a moment, but that faded quickly. Rubeus was walking a   
step behind the rest of his siblings, his wife Catherine, or Catsy,   
on his arm. Sapphire and his fiancee Prisma were holding hands.   
Emerald walked with her buisness partners Avery and Birdy. The three   
were quite obviously preoccupied with other matters. Diamond walked   
in front, leading his clan. And just a step behind him was Beryl Blake.  
****************************************************************  
  
Raye watched avidly from the catwalk as the groups converged on  
Serena and Darien.   
  
"Mary and Joseph. They brought an army!" Chad muttered, his arms  
dangling over the rail.  
  
"And here come the allies..." Raye quipped.  
  
"The enemy takes over in a carefully executed pass..." Chad took  
on an announcer like personality as the Black clan crossed in front of  
The Three Lights and the two stage managers.   
  
"A diversionary tactic," Chad stated as Emerald's buisness partners turned swiftly away from the Black's and toward Andrew and Kunzite. Andrew brushed past them, but Kunzite was effectively waylaid.  
  
"Allies-6, Enemy-7," Raye commented, counting the number of people left on each side. "What say we even the odds?"  
  
With a gleam in her eye, Raye began hurrying toward the ladder of   
the cat.  
  
"Raye! Where are you going?" Chad called, only moments behind her.  
  
"To offer moral support," Raye said, eyes on the ladder. "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"  
******************************************************************  
  
So what did you think, all? Mail me and let me know!   
  
Did you find the movie lines? Yes? No? Well, here they are! "Did you  
miss me?" is from 'The Mask of Zorro'. And the 'Having trouble with your droid? No, no trouble' is from 'The Empire Strikes Back.' The 'My hero,' is from 'What Women Want' and the 'Can't. Love to, but can't' is from Disney's 'Hercules'! That's all folks!  
  
Ahhhh, and here's some more news. I (the movie fanatic, who loves all   
things pertaining to film) is now co-moderator of the ASMR Discussion  
Board 'Movies and Entertainment' forum. How perfect is that, ne? So  
come see me!   
  
And don't forget, new e-mail!   
  
lyrasoze@hotmail.com.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

lyrasoze@hotmail.com  
  
Hey again everyone. Betcha thought *this* fic had gone the way of all   
good things...PSYCHE! It is alive and well...or alive at least. It was   
a little iffy there for a while, but I think I've managed to stabalize  
the plotline. It can only get better from here.   
  
So here you are, the next installment of 'ATWAS'. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon. Don't own it. Wasn't here, couldn't have   
stopped them. Sorry...wrong disclaimer....  
  
All The World's A Stage  
by Lyra Matsuoka  
  
Chapter 8  
Rated PG-13  
  
"Darien," Beryl smiled sweetly. "I didn't know you knew   
the Three Lights."  
  
Darien made no response, and his face showed no emotion   
whatsoever. Serena glanced up at him with a worried expression   
in her eyes. He looked carved from ice, and that concerned her.   
Beryl tossed her long red hair and moved in to place a hand on   
the white Armani covered arm of Diamond Black. Darien didn't bat   
an eye. Serena couldn't help but admire his aloof attitude. She   
wasn't sure how he managed to hold on to it.  
  
Serena darted her eyes to her friends. She had seen Yaten,  
Taiki and Seiya headed this way, and Andrew had looked fairly  
determined to have some say in this situation. Kunzite had been  
beside him. Serena nearly smiled at the thought of the two stage  
managers being a united front. But the defense team had been  
systematically seperated by the Blacks. Birdy and Avery had   
Kunzite, Rubeus and Catsy had effectively blocked Yaten and Taiki,  
though Serena was fairly certain that wouldn't last long. Emerald  
had moved in on Andrew, though he was clearly trying his best to   
brush her off. And Seiya...well, Seiya was speaking with Sapphire   
and Prisma.   
  
Trouble with a capital 'T'. Everyone who should be talking   
to Diamond had been distracted, leaving Serena with a potentially  
explosive situation on her hands. Damn, damn, double damn.  
  
Of course, none of this would have occured to Serena if she   
hadn't sensed Darien tensing beside her. And Diamond's eyes were   
flat and distant, not to mention distinctly unfriendly.  
  
"Hello, Serena," Diamond began. Serena looked at him, blue   
eyes meeting cool violet. Serena smiled and murmured something   
non-commital. But her distance didn't stop Diamond from   
sweeping his eyes over her figure, and Serena felt Darien tense   
beside her. She wanted to reassure him; to tell him that Diamond   
was a natural flirt and behaved like this if there was anything   
feminine within a five mile radius. The basic game plan right now  
was to keep everyone calm and together.  
  
But Darien took matters into his own hands. In a move too   
fast for anyone to anticipate, he snaked out an arm, wrapped it   
around her waist and gently tugged Serena into the curve of his   
body, returning to the Me-Tarzan-You-Jane mentality.   
  
Oh, God.  
  
"Black."  
  
"Chiba."  
  
Okay, God was obviously busy at the moment. Serena tried   
to keep a smile on her face, which was rather difficult given   
the circumstances. Darien looked coldly amused, Diamond   
maintained his charming smile and stance, and Beryl was   
glaring daggers at Serena.  
  
This was a nightmare. This situation was for Seiya to   
deal with. But Seiya had been co-opted by Saffire and Prisma.   
He wasn't geting here anytime soon. Serena suddenly wished   
that the stadium would lose power again. That would solve   
this problem in short order.   
  
"Serena, I need a little help over here," came a   
carrying voice. Serena turned, and saw Regan standing at the   
top of the ramp leading to the basement. And Serena wasn't   
the only one who turned. With obvious reluctance, Darien and   
Diamond ceased their staring contest and looked in the   
direction of that voice. Serena was not surprised. Regan  
was not a person who was easily ignored.  
  
It struck Serena first that Regan and Beryl had the   
same general coloring. But while Beryl's hair was long and  
wavy, her clothes were stylish and her figure a perfect hour   
glass, Regan seemed more attractive. Serena shot a glance at  
Darien and Diamond. Darien was looking passively at Regan.   
Diamond was watching her carefully, his eyes interested.  
  
Serena pulled away from Darien and jogged over.  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
"I need an extension cord."  
  
Serena blinked.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Regan held up a small portable sterio, with a built in  
radio, tape deck and CD player.   
  
"Music. I crave music. It inspires me."  
  
Serena grinned and ran off to the light booth, skirting  
the group that stood just beneath it.  
  
"Hey Melvin. Toss down that 8 footer, will you?"  
  
"CLEAR!" came the response. Serena stepped back and watched   
a long coiled cord fall at her feet. Picking it up, she walked   
back to Regan and offered her the extension cord.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Nope," Regan replied, draping the coil over her shoulder.  
"That ought to do it."  
  
With a slight wave, Regan turned and moved away again. Her  
pace was steady, deliberate, the walk of those who are good at   
what they do and know it. Diamond tipped his head to one side   
in a movement that made him seem merely curious. Serena knew   
that look. That was a dangerous look. It had every possibility   
of turning into an ice cold stare and a deadly tone of voice.   
Not pleasant. Serena resisted the urge to sigh.  
  
Serena kept the stupid grin off her face with effort.   
  
"Is that the person you have hired to repair the electrical  
system?"  
  
"Yes," Serena replied, and fell silent. Seiya was getting   
closer with every moment. Stall, stall, stall. And then a   
distraction arrived. Raye and Chad climbed down the ladder that   
led to the cat and hit the ground with cool grace. Smiling   
brightly, they began to walk quickly. Chad swung up the light  
booth ladder and stuck his head inside, talking briefly to Melvin.   
That accomplished, he swung to the ground and sidled up to Serena  
with a throughly evil grin on his face. Raye rushed after Regan.   
Serena watched them whisper quickly, and Regan nodded, a smirk on  
her lips. Raye nodded, grinned, and jogged back to the party.   
  
"Is she qualified to work with such advanced electronics?"  
Diamond asked, seeming for all the world to be unconcerned as he  
straighted the cuffs of his silk shirt.   
  
"Hey Serena. I have a quick question..." Raye tugged at   
Serena's arm. Chad struck up a conversation with Darien,   
pulling him subtely away from Diamond and Beryl.   
  
"What's going on?" Serena asked, her eyes straying back   
toward the ambushed Lights and Darien.   
  
"Oh, I just felt I should warn you that there's going to   
be a distraction in a few seconds."  
  
"A distraction? What kind of..."  
  
Serena got her answer. Over the newly electrified speakers   
came a blast of music that was playing at just below damage level.   
  
Here we are, born to be kings,   
We're the princes of the universe.   
Here we belong, fighting to survive   
In a world with the darkest powers.   
  
And here we are, we're the princes of the universe  
Here we belong, fighting for survival   
We've come to be the rulers of your world.   
  
Serena stared at Raye, who was smiling serenly. Shooting a   
glance over her shoulder, Serena saw that all the Blacks had their   
hands over their ears, and that those who were used to noise levels   
like this had broken away from the cultured buisness folk and were   
walking toward Diamond with purpose. No talking was possible as yet,   
but the surprise factor had accomplished what no one on earth would   
have been able to. It had tipped the scales in favor of The Lights.   
  
I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings.   
I have no rival, no man can be my equal   
Take me to the future of your world.   
  
Born to be kings, princes of the universe   
Fighting and free, got your world in my hand   
I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand   
We were born to be princes of the universe.   
  
Serena grinned at Raye, who raised her eyebrows several times.   
As she did so, the music dimmed to a managable level, and then faded   
away entirely.   
  
"Revenge of the techs," Raye quipped, walking back toward the   
group. Serena followed quickly, pushing through people to stand by   
Seiya.   
  
"The speakers work!" came a call from the catwalk. Chad  
laughed, Raye snorted, and quite a few people coughed. Diamond narrowed  
his eyes and allowed himself an annoyed twist of his lips, as he glanced   
toward the place where Regan and Raye had conversed. Raye was still   
smiling innocently, and she didn't crack under Diamond's scrutiny.   
When the head of the illustrious Black clan turned away, Raye shot   
an exagerrated wink in Chad's direction. Chad covered his mouth with  
his hand and proceeded to cough for nearly 30 seconds.  
  
"Is that how you test incredibly sensitive sound equipment   
these days?" Diamond drawled in Seiya's direction. Seiya never got   
the chance to answer. The music began again, louder than ever, and   
right where it had left off.  
  
No man could understand.   
My power is in my own hand   
  
Queen was abruptly cut off.   
  
Serena flashed a glance at Raye and turned on her heel.  
  
"I'm just going to go see if Regan needs anything," she muttered.  
"Down boy," she whispered to Yaten and Andrew as she passed them. They  
both smiled an acknowledgement.  
  
Serena jogged down the ramp to the cement hallway. Following it, she   
shortly arrived at the main fuse box. There was Regan, a Telex over her head  
and a bundle of wires in one hand. In her other hand she held a slender bundle  
of insulated copper wire that came from her CD player.  
  
"You broke your stereo," Serena commented, lounging against the wall.  
  
"I'd have to string it off the side of a cliff to break it. I have   
merely altered it's purpose temporarily. You should be thanking me. I am  
helping diffuse conflict...one moment please."  
  
Regan stopped talking, and Serena heard a voice crackling from the   
headset. Regan nodded.   
  
"Tell me when," she chirped, and touched the wires together.   
Instantly Serena heard a muted blast of sound.  
  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, people talk about you.   
People say you've had your day.   
I'm a man that will go far.   
Fly to the moon and reach for the stars   
With my sword and head held high   
Got to pass the test first time-yeah   
I know that people talk about me.   
I hear it every day.   
But I can prove you wrong cause   
I'm right first time.  
  
Regan waited patiently and finally drew the wires apart.  
  
"You see? I just stopped your boss from killing a very rich and  
important person. I am performing a service for all humanity. I deserve  
a raise, I really do."  
  
That was more than Serena could take. She finally cracked up,  
allowing all the tension in her body to take flight. Regan continued  
smiling beninly, watching Serena laugh and waiting for her orders.  
Serena began to calm down, only to begin laughing again when Regan   
touched the wires together for the fifth time  
  
Yeah yeah alright   
watch this man fly,   
bring on the girls   
  
Here we are, born to be kings,   
We're the princes of the universe.   
Here we belong.   
Born to be kings, Princes of the universe.   
Fighting and free   
Got the world in my hands   
I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand.   
We were born to be princes of the universe.   
  
When the last echos of the song had faded, Regan plucked   
the wires apart and removed the Telex.  
  
"That ought to do it."  
  
She slammed the fuse box shut and started to walk away,   
dismantled CD player in one hand, tool box in the other. Serena   
followed, still slightly out of breath.  
  
"Are you staying?"  
  
"You bet. You hired me for the whole day and night, remember?  
That new system is fairly shoddy. I patched it, a first year   
electical student could have, but it could easily break down again.   
I'll stay, watch, and check back with those cables every now and   
then. Don't worry about it. I'm all over this."  
  
"I feel it only fair to warn you that  
  
By the time they reached the upper level, Serena had composed   
herself and Regan was no longer smiling. Diamond, however, was not   
pleased. He pulled away from the crowd, and began moving toward   
Serena and Regan. Serena tensed slightly. Regan relaxed her stance.  
Power tools had that effect on a woman.  
  
"I assume you are the one responsible for the ruckus?" Diamond  
demanded. Regan ran a hand through her hair and smiled benignly.  
  
"Just making sure that everything operates as it was designed   
to. That's what I'm being paid for, after all."  
  
"And I'm sure you did a marvelous job." Diamond had that   
patronizing glint in his eye, and Serena resisted the urge to look   
back toward Regan. "However, your services will no longer be   
required. The stadium electrical expert should be arriving shortly."  
  
"Is that the man who designed and installed the current system?"  
  
"The company who did so, yes."  
  
"You are wasting your money. That system was poorly concieved and   
badly installed. A short was only a matter of time, and you're lucky  
that all you got was a power out. You might have burned the stadium down."  
  
Diamond stared hard at Regan. Regan stared back.  
  
"Besides, I don't work for you, Mr. Black. I work for The Three   
Lights. And there is a clause in their contract stating that they have   
the right to employ any and all personel they feel to be necessary for  
the smooth execution of their concert."  
  
By now, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had arrived.  
  
"That's quite true, Mr. Black," Taiki stated. Diamond flicked  
a casual glance back at Taiki before raking violet eyes over Regan  
once more. She didn't flinch. Diamond's gaze turned toward Serena.  
  
"I hope you'll save a dance for me tonight, Serena," he murmurred.  
  
Serena gave a half smile. Diamond turned to go, handing Taiki his  
card as he strode for the door. The rest of the Black's scurried after   
him. But Beryl stayed behind. What few had noticed was that she had been  
glaring green daggers at Serena for the entire length of the visit. Now,  
she executed a quick spin on her high heel and began the walk out.   
Suddenly she stopped, turned again, and walked to Darien.   
  
"Pick me up at 8, lover," she smiled, pulling Darien down for an  
exceptionally passionate kiss. Raye's eyebrows shot up, Yaten burst out   
laughing and Regan looked on with interest. To Darien's credit, he   
did not respond. But neither did he make any attempt to push Beryl away.  
When the kiss finally ended, it was due to Beryl.   
  
"Your ride is waiting for you," Darien clipped out coldly. If   
Serena's eyes hadn't been glued to Darien, she wouldn't have seen the   
flash of frusterated hate that flashed over Beryl's classic features.   
The woman simply turned and hurried out, her red hair waving like a   
banner.  
  
"Well," Raye quipped. "That was interesting."  
  
"Indeed," Taiki stated.  
  
"For sure," Yaten added.  
  
"Yeah," Andrew said.  
  
"I agree," was all that came from Seiya. Regan was silent.  
  
Serena turned toward her, a question in her eyes.  
  
"Any advice or pearls of wisdom?"  
  
"As a general rule, do not solve puzzles that open portals to  
hell," Regan said as shrugged and walked off toward the parking lot   
with the dismantled stereo. "I shall return, never fear. My stereo has   
served wisely and well. It is time for repairs."   
  
Near the door, she turned back toward the group.  
  
"Don't let the bastards get you down, Serena dear. Give them   
hell."  
  
Everyone watched as Regan vanished. Serena looked toward the   
place she had last been, looked at her friends, looked at Darien and   
then looked back toward the doors.  
  
"Now that was advice worth listening to," Serena said. "Let's give   
them hell!"  
  
The entire stadium roared its approval and Seiya wrapped his arms   
around Serena. Laughing, she leaned into the embrace as the group began   
to disperse.  
  
"Go do your job, boss man, and let me do mine."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Seiya saluted and jogged off toward the stage. Soon   
Serena stood by herself. Darien approached, holding himself stiffly.   
Serena turned to watch The Lights pick up their instruments and check  
them for damages in tuning. Melvin worked briskly through the ques...  
it seemed nothing had been deleted, which was wonderful. Serena pushed  
all the 'what if' thoughts from her mind and slid a glance at Darien.  
He had come up behind her.  
  
"Your past is so much more interesting than mine. I'm jealous,"  
Serena said, not bothering to turn around. Dead silence. Well, at least  
she had managed to throw him off balance.   
  
"So, that's one girlfriend and one possible interest. You don't   
have a fiancee stashed somewhere, do you?" Serena flashed teasing blue   
eyes up at Darien. He said nothing.  
  
"I apologize for that display," Darien clipped out. Serena raised   
an eyebrow.   
  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. But we've known each other  
for a an amazingly short amount of time. I certainly have no right to  
claim monogamy based on one date."  
  
Serena looked at the floor as she said this, adding a make-out  
session and a full heart-to-heart chat to that list. It felt so *wrong* to  
say that. She felt a tug in the vicinity of her heart. For a reason she   
couldn't name, Serena felt as though she did have a right to claim  
everything from Darien...as he had the right to claim all of her.  
  
She shook her head, and Darien moved to the side.  
  
"Will you be at the party tonight?" he asked, and Serena felt  
her heart sink. He was leaving, and he was taking part of her with him.  
Serena nodded. He smiled back at her.  
  
"I'll see you there, then," Darien said, and turned to walk out  
the door. He passed Regan on then way out, and Regan sized him up as   
he passed. Serena watched the doors long after he was gone, unsure   
if she wanted to laugh or cry. She didn't realize that Regan was   
standing beside her until a hand touched her shoulder.   
  
"No guy is worth crying over," Regan began, and Serena recognized  
the mantra from their school days.  
  
"And the one who is won't make you cry," she finished.  
  
"That's right. Enough of the sad face. Concert. Job. And best  
of all, a party! How's about them apples?"  
  
Laughing, Serena followed her friend to a prime seat. They watched  
and joked as the Lights began their last song before the concert. Serena  
tipped her head back. Her feelings were irrational and  
incredible.   
  
No doubt about it. She was in love. With the third most eligible   
bachelor in the world. Resisting the urge to groan, Serena closed her  
eyes. 'Why me?' she thought, and grinned. 'Just lucky I guess!'  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Sorry about the ending, and about how long it took for me to  
get this chapter out. I apologize profusely and I will attempt to get  
Chapter 9 out quickly. In case you are interested, only two more   
chapters everyone!   
  
lyrasoze@hotmail.com  
  
Please mail me and let me know what you thought! 


	9. Chapter 9

lyrasoze@hotmail.com  
  
And I'm back. Again. Amazingly enough, I have now broken my record for   
procrastination. According to my fanfiction.net update monitor thingie, I have   
officially procrastinated on writing this chapter for over a year. How's about   
them apples?   
  
Anyhow, here is the next chapter of 'All The World's A Stage'. Almost done. The   
end is in sight! Lyrics for Sailor Moon songs provided by   
. All Sailor Moon songs that appear here are   
just the ones I like. *grin*  
  
Disclaimer: No own anything. Yar.   
  
All The World's A Stage  
by Lyra Matsuoka  
Rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The only lasting effect of the power out was that the very sensitive sound   
levels had been tripped. Michael quickly began repairs, though he reserved the   
right to swear as often as he saw fit. No one argued with him, and there were   
quite a few admiring glances shot toward the sound booth over the course of the   
next few hours.   
  
"He comes up with the most interesting combinations," Raye commented.   
Serena grinned and burst out laughing at the next five-word phrase that floated   
through the air.  
  
"Is it possible to do that?"  
  
"Not without five hands and a pogo stick," Raye returned.   
  
Smiling, Serena returned to tweaking her ques. A special, a few warm   
highlights to accent a ballad - it was essential that the lighting underscore,   
not dominate, the performance.   
  
The Three Lights were famous for holding concerts that raised the roof.   
The fabulous effects did not overwhelm the natural charisma and performance   
style of the Lights themselves. That was a very deliberate act. Serena had spent   
years perfecting that style, tailoring each set of lights to a specific song and   
how audiences in the past had reacted to the beat. If a listener seemed inclined   
to dance, then the lights were brighter, flashier, revving the audience up and   
urging them to sing along. The ballads brought more mellow lighting and often a   
spotlight on the soloist, encouraging the focus toward the star of the moment.   
  
It was always gratifying to see her design achieve the results she had   
spent so many hours masterminding. Still, it wasn't her designs that made the   
crowds cheer. It was the energy that poured off the stage. The Lights always   
gave their all to their concerts, believing that their fans deserved no less   
than the absolute best.   
  
It was always wonderful to watch the crew begin pumping up for the big   
show. This group of dedicated professionals had worked long and hard to make   
this show the best that it could be, and now they were looking forward to   
watching the first performance in the Northern Lights tour pull itself together.   
Not to mention that the wild masquerade ball tonight was going to be a blast.   
  
The thought of the party brought a slight shadow into Serena's mind.   
Darien had walked out four hours ago. She had watched him go, knowing that she   
had no right whatsoever to place demands upon him.  
  
"I don't want to start this relationship thing by being high maintenance,"   
she explained to Raye as she watched her ques flashing across the screen. "I   
could have sworn that I explained this three hours ago."  
  
"Honey, going after a man whose inherent hotness blows a '1 to 10' scale   
to smithereens is not being high maintenance. It's an incredibly intelligent   
move. Besides, maybe the guy enjoys high maintenance women."  
  
"I've done my high maintenance time. Wouldn't do it again for a thousand   
dollars." Chad asked, watching the ques flash across the stage as The Three   
Lights finished tuning up.   
  
"Well, the man doesn't have all that great of a track record. If you   
looked up 'high maintenance' in any dictionary, a picture of a Ferrari and that   
woman's headshot would accompany the definition."  
  
Chad snorted and then cursed. "Circuit 29 just died for the twelfth time."  
  
Raye glanced at him. "I fixed it last time."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Chad grumbled as he headed for the ladder leading to the   
catwalk. Raye watched him climb the ladder and Serena nudged her friend with her   
elbow.   
  
"What's going on there?"  
  
"Nothing," Raye denied, but her eyes lingered on Chad. Serena smiled.   
  
"Whatever you say," she said, adding a liberal dose of sarcasm. Raye   
glared.  
  
"We are not talking about me," the brunette declared loftily. "We are   
discussing you and the current object of your affections."  
  
"No we aren't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The conversation is being put on hold. Thus we no longer have a topic of   
conversation. Meaning that we are free to discuss you to our hearts' content."  
  
"And that is my cue to exit the booth and go find something to work on."  
  
"Check the stage left light tree, please," Serena called as Raye vanished   
from the booth. Serena shook her head and returned to the board. It should have   
concerned her that Darien had just walked away. It should have upset her.   
Another woman might have run after him, demanding explanations and guarantees.   
But Serena hadn't done any of that. This was partly because Serena was not   
inclined to hysterics of that sort, or hadn't been since high school. And it was   
partly because Serena knew that Darien wasn't walking out of her life. Even   
though it sounded incredibly like an episode from 'Days Of Our Lives', Serena   
knew, in the deepest part of her heart, that Darien wasn't going anywhere.  
  
She smiled as Melvin turned to the light board.   
  
"Go to Que 45," he mumbled, and the stage went black, save for a crescent   
moon gobo that moved slowly to the center of the stage. Slowly, slowly the blue   
and purple lights came up, creating a twilight effect in the theater. Seiya   
stepped into the white crescent of light, and other gobos came up on the stage.   
All the gobos showed various stages of the moon.   
  
Moonlight Destiny  
  
Why, when I am with the wondrous you   
Does the time fly by us so easily   
Upon the lifeless sea, the nighttime descends, with the first star   
This is magic reaching us from the moon   
Even without a word, I know it's true   
The two of us must be thinking about the same thing   
  
"My song, my song," Serena chanted as she punched a few buttons to perfect   
the moment. Smiling smugly she then sat back to enjoy.   
  
Moonlight destiny   
Forever, more than anyone, I want to be with you   
Below this spacious sky above, you who I met by chance   
Moonlight destiny   
Through all the joy and the pain, we will share it together   
In my heart that's how I feel, when I am with you   
  
Ever since I met the wondrous you   
I can see everything so vividly   
On the dark sea the road of silver continues to the stars   
This is a message brought by the moon   
We don't need any kind of promises   
The two of us seem to be walking toward the same tomorrow   
  
"Raye wants to know if any of this sounds familiar to you," Melvin asked.   
Serena raised one eyebrow and Melvin dutifully repeated the response into the   
Telex. Besides, the lyrics didn't sound familiar as much as they sounded like a   
promise. The song that had always seemed meant for other couples now seemed to   
speak directly to her.   
  
Moonlight destiny   
However far, wherever it may be, I am gazing after it   
The brilliant, brightly shining light, the continuing of today's dream   
Moonlight destiny   
When I'm at a loss, or filled with distress, you will come to answer me   
In my heart I now believe in that, when I am with you   
  
Moonlight destiny   
Forever, more than anyone, I want to be with you   
Below this spacious sky above, you who I met by chance   
Moonlight destiny   
Through all the joy and the pain, we will share it together   
In my heart that's how I feel, when I am with you  
  
  
*******************************   
  
  
At precisely 5 p.m., the stadium began to shut down. The majority of the   
crew vanished beneath the arena and into the newly lit dressing rooms and   
lounges for pizza, sub sandwiches and every type of non-alcoholic beverage sold   
by a variety of companies, most of whom were sponsoring the concert itself. And   
as usual, Serena noticed at 5:15 p.m. that she was the last person in the   
stadium. And at 5:17 p.m. she was peeled away from the light board. By several   
pairs of rather insistent hands.   
  
"Serena. Dinner. Dressing rooms. Right now. Let's go."  
  
And that, aside from being a group of the shortest sentences ever, was   
that. Seiya, Raye and Chad had all teamed up to rip her away from the light   
board. As it happened, Serena was more than willing to go. Her work here was   
done, and tonight at 6:30 Melvin would lock the door of the booth and leave   
Serena to her own devices. Ordinarily, those devices would involve a bubble bath   
and a good book. Tonight they involved a quick shower, the perfect hairstyle and   
expertly applied make-up to add to the perfect dress.  
  
"Oh, God. The dress," Serena gasped, tearing free of her friends and   
streaking toward the ramp.  
  
"What about the dress?" Raye called.   
  
"I left it in my locker!"   
  
"You WHAT?! No, no panic attacks allowed. We'll steam it," Raye said as   
she joined Serena in her mad dash toward the locker room. Seiya and Chad raised   
their eyebrows.   
  
"I don't get it," Chad offered.   
  
"Don't ask questions. Just let it go," Seiya counseled as the two men   
headed toward the dressing rooms.   
  
*********  
  
Darien slammed back into his office, ignoring Mary Ann and other   
questioning glances. He couldn't decide if he was jealous, angry, or humiliated.   
Perhaps he felt a little of all those emotions. What he didn't understand was   
why. Why had it bothered him that Diamond Black had been eyeing Serena up and   
down? Why, for the first time in his life, had he been embarrassed by Beryl's   
possessive and often immature and bitchy behavior?   
  
Swinging down into his chair, Darien pondered this interesting turn of   
events. His emotional state the last few days had not been anything resembling   
stable. It had been so far removed from his normally cautious and careful   
behavior that he had been considering writing out a prescription for himself.   
But after rushing to Rikashi Stadium in the middle of the day, for no reason   
other than to see a woman he had met less than a week earlier, Darien knew what   
was wrong with him.   
  
He was, God help him, in love.   
  
In love with a blond haired, blue eyed master electrician with a taste for   
movies, classic rock and roll and chocolate. He was head-over-heels, knock down   
crazy in love.   
  
And it was the best damn feeling in the world.   
  
Darien felt a smile coming on, and pushed it back down with effort. It   
wouldn't do to have his staff see their terrifying boss walking around with a   
goofy smile on his lips. Shaking his head, Darien turned toward his IN basket   
and flipped his computer on. It was time to get to work.   
  
He had a date tonight. And he wasn't about to break it.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena listened to the live television broadcast taking place outside the   
concert as she ran the water in her shower as hot as it would go. Steam clouded   
the window and the mirror as it eased the wrinkles from the perfect dress.   
Crowds pored through the doors of Rikashi Stadium as groupies screamed and waved   
signs that offered everything from poorly spelled endearments to proposals of   
marriage. Serena found those to be amusing...always had. It was fortunate that   
Mina, Lita and Ami were also amused by these signs. It was also an indication of   
security; all three women knew that they rested high in the affections of their   
partners.   
The dress was steamed, the bathroom cleared of any remaining drops of   
condensed water and the television newscast had switched to international   
coverage when Serena realized she had one hour before the Midnight Masquerade   
started. Swinging her legs off the bed, Serena located her ticket and looked at   
it for a moment before placing it in her purse. The phone had yet to ring.   
  
Serena styled her hair in an older style, a style familiar to her. Two   
buns with two trailing pigtails. She straightened the pigtails and curled the   
ends, so that the hair fell in two straight banners down her back. Her makeup   
was subtle, mostly pinks and lavenders with a light pink lipstick. Finally, the   
crown, sparkling brightly on her forehead with it's large red jewel winking in   
the mirror.   
  
Serena chuckled at the view. The hair, makeup and crown went so well with   
the flannel pajama bottoms and button down shirt she was wearing. Serena glanced   
at the clock.  
  
Forty minutes to go, and no phone call.   
  
The House filled with commotion as techies poured in, elated by the   
concert, riding high on the music and the energy of the audience. Showers were   
flipped on, bathroom doors were banged open and shut and laughter combined with   
shouts and demands for attention. Raye slid into a red sheath and braided her   
hair with red beads before chasing Chad around The House, demanding that he give   
back her mask. Andrew made a few phone calls, not the least of which involved   
coordinating a pick-up time with his girlfriend.   
  
And through the chaos, through the 'Northern Fantasy LIVE' CD, the   
screaming, banging and crashing, the private phone line in Serena's apartment   
stayed silent.   
  
And though she hid it well, Serena was beginning to doubt that Darien   
meant to come at all. He had told her that these parties were not his scene, and   
she wouldn't blame him if he decided not to come, but still...  
  
"Serena, do you still have that green body glitter?" Sheridan, dressed in   
a slinky green dress, had clipped green extensions into her hair. Serena dropped   
the glitter over the balcony, taking in the outfit as she did so.  
  
"Envy, I presume?"  
  
"Nah. I'm cold, hard cash," Sheridan responded, holding up a mask covered   
with fake bills.   
  
"Charming."  
  
"Of course it is. I thought of it," Sheridan retorted, twirling.   
  
The phone rang.   
  
Serena turned and raced for the door, abandoning all pretence of dignity.   
Luna got out of the way as a cannonball of pink flannel came barreling through   
the doorway and over the bed.   
  
'Take a deep breath, girl. Okay, calm down. Two rings ought to do   
it...and, showtime!'   
  
Serena lifted the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Serena Tsukino?"  
  
"That depends on who's looking for her," Serena replied, put off by the   
female voice on the other end of the line. It was distinctive, and Serena was   
certain she had heard it before.   
  
"I assume this is Serena. This is Beryl Blake."  
  
Serena froze, hand tightening on the phone. She stood nervously, but her   
voice was cool and even.   
  
"To what do I owe the dubious pleasure?"  
  
"Well, this certainly isn't a social call. I thought I'd save you some   
time and let you know that Darien Chiba is spoken for," came the venomous   
retort. Serena raised her eyebrows. This was a first.   
  
"I'm terribly sorry, but are you staking a claim?"  
  
"Darling, I'm stating a fact. Darien Chiba and I are in love. We are   
getting married. The invitations are designed and the guest list drawn up."  
  
"Have you proposed?" Serena asked, unable to keep the saucy remark to herself.   
  
There was a long silence and Serena heard the sound of nails scraping over   
a chalkboard in her mind. The memory of that sound made her shiver.   
  
"You are way out of your league in this game, little girl. You have no   
concept of how nasty this could become. Do yourself a favor. Stay out of my way   
and away from my man."  
  
There was a click, and the sound of a dial tone. Serena held the phone   
away from her ear and looked at it for a while before replacing the receiver in   
its cradle. She had never been warned away from a guy before. And Beryl Blake   
was obviously ready to come out to the corral, guns blazing. Still, Serena   
mused, it was a unique experience, almost like being told an enemy strategy and   
weaknesses just before a major battle.   
  
Serena shook her head and retrieved the dress, sliding it up her body.   
When she stood still, the long skirts fell almost straight to the floor, belling   
out around her feet. The dress was stunning. No question.   
  
Raye walked in, mask dangling from one hand. Raye was going as Ruby, and   
therefore her silk mask was spangled with glitter and faux jewels.   
  
"Dare I hope that the phone call was from the errant date?"  
  
"Sadly no. But it was an interesting conversation with the girlfriend of said date."  
  
"Beryl Blake called you? I didn't know she deigned to mingle with the   
common folk."  
  
"Only when someone is attempting to steal 'her man', as she put it. It   
might have been worrisome if it weren't so damn funny."   
  
Raye reached up to straighten Serena's crown. "Well, she doesn't have much   
to say about it, I should think. Darien isn't a prize to be given away or won."  
  
"I was sure you were going to say he wasn't a gift."  
  
"No chance. The man is too stunning not to be God's gift to someone. Now   
come on. Everyone is waiting for us. Where's your mask?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien resisted the urge to groan as he looked in the mirror. This outfit   
was not him in any way, shape, or form. If he were being completely honest with   
himself, he knew that the genuine leather boots, the black cape lined with red   
silk and the lightweight body armor had been made especially for him, and as   
such fit ideally. The outfit said 'money' almost as clearly as it said 'faerie   
prince' and Darien allowed himself a smirk. Money was something that Beryl   
understood, and if his outfit was this elaborate, he was willing to bet that the   
money Beryl paid for hers would have fed an entire country for the better part   
of a year.   
  
Darien shrugged and picked up his mask. This was a fantastic ball with   
fantastical people and costumes. He would have bet his latest grant that he   
would feel more comfortable in this than in a tuxedo. The black mask,   
fortunately, had been made to his specifications...it was black silk, covered   
most of his face, and was unadorned. It was his favorite part of the outfit.   
  
Turning once more, Darien headed for the door. He had twenty minutes to   
drive to The House and surprise Serena. That might make up for him not calling   
before hand. Smiling at the thought of the evening ahead, Darien opened the   
door.   
  
And there, hand raised to knock, stood Beryl.   
  
Darien stood, non-plussed for a moment. The outfit was something else; a   
long purple gown with a single black highlight on the bodice, and some sort of   
crown with a large green stone in the center of her forehead. Her hair was   
unbound, held back from her face with the crown, and she carried a staff with a   
crystal ball at the top.   
  
"Darien! You wore the outfit!" Beryl gushed. Darien raised his eyebrows   
and sighed.   
  
"I certainly hope you're stopped by to pick up your things," he said,   
stepping back inside to grab a plastic bag filled with clothing. "Here you are."  
  
Beryl looked shocked for a moment, then brushed the look aside and   
replaced it with a coquettish smile, even as Darien pushed the bag into her   
hands and stepped in to the hall to shut and lock his apartment door.   
  
"Oh, Darien, I didn't mean it. I love you, you know that."  
  
There was a pregnant pause as Darien pressed the call button for the elevator.   
  
Beryl waited expectantly for a reply, no doubt something along the lines   
of 'I love you too'. At this point, Darien mused, she might have settled for 'I   
don't find you utterly repugnant'. He was tempted for a moment to say just that,   
just to see what sort of reaction he might get, but decided it was best not to   
tease the animals. Darien heard Beryl suck in a deep breath when it became   
obvious that he was not going to say anything at all.   
  
"It was a lover's quarrel, nothing more. I know you made other plans and I   
forgive you."  
  
"How generous of you," Darien drawled, striding into the elevator with   
Beryl running slightly to keep up with him. He noticed that she was still   
holding the plastic bag. Wonderful. That would save him time in the long run. He   
pressed the button for the Parking Garage as Beryl continued chattering at him.   
  
"Darien, Daddy loaned me one of his limousines for the night, and it's   
waiting downstairs with champagne. The invitation doesn't specify a time when   
this party will end, but I thought we could leave at around 2, which leaves us   
just enough time to drop by Daddy's business party and say hello. It's at the   
house. You could stay the night."  
  
Darien looked down at Beryl with exasperation and something that closely   
resembled pity. She wouldn't give up, not because she loved him but because she   
couldn't stand losing. Beryl had never once lost a man, and he could tell by her   
expression that she wasn't about to start now.   
  
"Beryl," Darien began, "you told me in no uncertain terms that we were   
through. I was frankly relieved that you also felt that the time had come to   
conclude our relationship. I have truly enjoyed the time I have spent with   
you..."  
  
'You could burn in hell for that lie,' came the unbidden thought. Darien   
pushed it aside and continued on.   
  
"...and I certainly hope that you and I can continue to interact   
pleasantly on a social level."  
  
The elevator came to a halt and Darien stepped out and walked toward his   
car. Beryl remained in the elevator, staring at him in shock.   
  
"Have a wonderful evening Beryl," Darien said, sliding behind the wheel of  
his car. 'And a great life...without me in it,' he thought as he backed the car   
out of his space and sped off into the night.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena laughed at the sight of five of her friends piled into a four-  
person car. Michael's little car, affectionately called 'The Tin Can of Death'   
could safely hold five people...or would have been able to had two of the   
seatbelts not been eaten by the seat-belt gnomes.   
  
Serena watched amused as Michael coordinated the backseat - the end result   
had Raye sitting in the middle, her legs swung over Chad's lap with Sheridan and   
her date squashed against the window. Serena almost laughed herself sick at the   
Picasso-esqe picture they made. Finally the drivers seat was swung back, Serena   
climbed in, smacking her tiara against the low ceiling of the car in the   
process, Michael cranked the ignition and they were off. Serena watched The   
House fade, disappointed and more than halfway to crushed that Darien had not   
called, heartened only by the sign she had left on the door.   
  
'Darien, we headed to the Masquerade. See you there. And darlin', save the last dance for me. Love, Serena.'   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAY! Next chapter, the Masquerade. Hijinks ensue.   
  
Incidentally, there is a song that has a line 'But darlin', save the last dance for me." I can't remember which song or who sang it, but I didn't think the line up.   
  
Liked the chapter, didn't like it? Let me know!  
  
lyrasoze@hotmail.com 


	10. Chapter 10

Here we are, guys. The last chapter, with attached epilogue, of All The World's A Stage. It's been an interesting journey, that's for sure. Thank you section is at the end, but I'm going to go ahead and dedicate this complete fic here and now.  
  
To Mary Annie, who's been there from the beginning and understands the way my mind works. And to wintercreek, the best beta and friend a girl could hope to have.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything interesting, my credit card bill wouldn't be something I would dread.  
  
All The World's A Stage by Lyra Matsuoka Rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Most parties in life are at least mildly entertaining. One can usually locate one or two people that one can hold an intelligent conversation with and can move from there. Open bars and decent food can be considered a bonus, as they are not always provided. This is Category A, and Christmas parties thrown by the friend of a friend, and formal employment get togethers three days after one is formally employed are classified as such. Even better are parties wherein one knows the vast majority of those in attendance and can laugh, talk, and eat late into the night. This is Category B, and high school/college reunions, graduations and wedding receptions fall into this category. Then there are parties so stupendous, so amazing that people whisper about them in envy for the rest of the year, otherwise known as Category C. The Academy Awards and Golden Globes fall into this category.  
  
The Three Lights had managed to create a new genre. Category D, a party filled with laughter, eclectic music, an open bar, sparkling decorations and a large dance floor. It was the party of the year, no doubt about it. The fact that everyone was arriving in masks only made the evening more entertaining.  
  
The best part, Serena decided, was attempting to interpret costumes. Some people went for obvious...she had seen Robin Hood and Marian, Zorro, three astronauts and a Queen Elizabeth. Others went so subtle that they could have been anything. A man in a toga could have been anyone from Caesar to Euripides. Her favorite thus far was a woman with a floor length sequined dress, green eye shadow, green body glitter and spiked green hair.  
  
"She's Envy," Raye decided, watching the as the stranger sparkled and  
  
shimmied her way across the dance floor and toward the bar.  
  
"She could be a Sour Apple martini," Chad suggested.  
  
"Or a jalapeno pepper," Serena guessed.  
  
The table dissolved in laughter as they all began looking around for the next likely victim. Upon arrival, the whole group had nabbed a large table near the dance floor for better viewing purposes and for a place to dump their stuff. Chad, Raye, Serena and Michael remained at the table while Sheridan and her date strolled hand in hand to the bar. At last check, the couple hadn't actually made it to the bar. They were engaged in dancing cheek-to-cheek, single-handedly  
  
making three quarters of the room gag at their cute couple-ness.  
  
"Check this one out," Chad said, pointing toward the door. A man in ice blues, whites and silvers stood next to a flame haired woman in golds, reds, yellows and browns. Icicles dripped from his mask, leaves covered hers.  
  
"Autumn and Winter. No brainer," Raye said.  
  
"Impressive," Michael said, sizing up the leaf jewelry the woman wore. "Expensively impressive."  
  
"I may be wrong, but I surmise that the name of this game is 'impress  
  
people you have never met and are unlikely to meet again'," Serena quipped.  
  
"Don't knock that game. I like that game," Chad muttered as he rose. "The time has come for a bar run. Can I get anyone anything?"  
  
"I'll come with you," Raye said, rising.  
  
"I'm fine," Serena said. Michael nodded and gave his order while Serena surveyed the room. She watched Chad and Raye walk toward the bar, Chad's arm curled around Raye's waist. Amazing, but Raye didn't seem to mind. Serena smiled slightly. Ruby and Shadow, an unlikely couple.  
  
She chatted idly with Michael for several minutes, but her eyes kept straying toward the door. Michael continued pointing out costumes - the outrageous, the costly, the tasteful and the astounding.  
  
"The firecracker is my favorite."  
  
"I like the conquistador."  
  
"Why didn't we think of Masquerade Bingo? We could have sold the cards at the door and made a bundle."  
  
Serena was watching the firecracker adjust her headdress when Michael  
  
pointed toward the door.  
  
"The faerie prince. My evening is complete."  
  
Serena turned in her chair to see Darien, framed in the doorway and surveying the surroundings.  
  
"He looks like he belongs in a VR game," Chad said, returning with drinks.  
  
"He doesn't look the least bit ridiculous in that getup. Astounding. That decides it. He's not human. Any normal human being would have the decency to look bizarre," Raye muttered.  
  
"I think he's looking for someone," Michael said.  
  
"And I think he just found her," Chad continued. Serena smiled brightly as Darien turned toward their table. Quickly and quietly, Michael, Chad and Raye walked off. Serena didn't even notice.  
  
Darien approached slowly, as if attempting to gauge her reaction, or possibly her mood. Or possibly whether or not she was concealing a weapon of death and/or destruction in her skirts. Serena watched with interest as Darien drew closer. He stopped just short of the table, and stood stiffly with his mask clutched in one hand.  
  
"I stopped by The House," Darien began. There was a brief silence.  
  
"I left you a note," Serena offered. Nothing like a statement of the obvious to break the ice...  
  
"Yes, I found it."  
  
"I thought a neon sign might be a bit obvious." There was a pause while the two of them smiled at one another.  
  
"That is quite the outfit," Serena muttered, looking it over. For some reason she couldn't explain, that outfit seemed familiar. Was another guest  
  
wearing it?  
  
"You said that the last dance was mine," Darien said, his voice quiet and even.  
  
"If you want it."  
  
"How about the first dance?"  
  
"As yet unclaimed," Serena said quietly. She watched as Darien tugged the plain black mask over his features.  
  
"Not anymore," Darien said as he pulled her to her feet. Serena grabbed her mask and slipped it on just as they crossed onto the dance floor. The band struck up a swing tune and Serena laughed as she and Darien spun around the  
  
floor. The man could really dance. Serena made a mental note to ask him where he had picked all this up. Raye and Chad joined them on the floor, and what they lacked in grace they made up in enthusiasm. They weren't bad though, Serena  
  
noticed as her friends added a hip twist to the jitterbug. The floor filled up quickly with party guests swinging wildly, laughing and spinning through the song. High class executives and high priced lawyers hobnobbed with regular folk as partners were exchanged several times.  
  
A cheer went up, starting at the door and creating a wave effect throughout the room, as the Lights made their grand appearance and joined the party immediately. Mina and Seiya swung quickly through the crowds to the center of the dance floor to the applause of an appreciative crowd.  
  
Now this was a party.  
  
From that point on it seemed that nothing could slow them down. Drinks flowed freely, food was passed around by waiters in spangled silver masks and the band was taking requests. Serena felt Darien's arm anchor itself around her waist, and she smiled as he led her towards an alcove.  
  
"I apologize for not calling you," Darien began.  
  
"Good to hear," Serena said, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"And for the scene this afternoon. I don't know what came over me. I don't usually..."  
  
Serena cut him off by wrapping her arms around his neck and molding her mouth to his. She sighed as one of his hands caressed her neck while the other made itself comfortable in the curve of her waist. His tongue swept along her lips and she parted them willingly. Which led to a rather extensive tasting  
  
expedition on both sides. Which in turn led to a brief loss of time. Slowly, the rest of the world was tuned out as the two of them entered their own little  
  
world.  
  
'I've done this before. This same thing - the party, the music, this man...all of it - this is so familiar.'  
  
In the middle of kissing the man she loved, Serena glimpsed a sparkling gown, a marble palace and a man with hair the color of midnight and eyes the sapphire blue of the ocean. The clothing was the same the expression was the same - full of love and hope and a bright promise of the future. Other brief pictures followed, but that still frame full of love remained central to the rest of the collage.  
  
The images were like a dream - scattered, fragmented and over quickly, leaving no physical impression. But it confirmed the rightness of her situation, and Serena broke the kiss to smile slowly at Darien.  
  
'This is perfect.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the night progressed smoothly, helped along by laughter and a lively band. Beryl arrived briefly, clutching the arm of an unknown and icily elegant blond, whom Darien identified as a junior executive in her father's  
  
firm. She looked over toward Darien once or twice before throwing herself into the party with an overabundance of enthusiasm. Raye shook her head and made a few catty remarks, which Serena heard but didn't absorb. The woman wasn't worth another moment of her time.  
  
The Three Lights basked in the glow of their success, showering their  
  
friends and technicians with gifts. Hats, t-shirts, and towels emblazoned with the tour logo were given away as door prizes, and each member of the crew received a windbreaker with the tour logo and the word 'Crew' silk-screened on the back. Laughter accompanied the gifts, especially as the jackets didn't coordinate with formal wear. The band struck up again and the crowd dispersed, leaving a handful of people on the floor. The bar was crowded, and the tables were filling up as Darien and Serena circulated through the crowds. They mingled, introduced one another to various groups of friends, chatted and generally socialized. After all, Serena pointed out, that was the point of this party.  
  
Various local celebrities came and went, and slowly the party began winding down. Finally the band announced that this would be the last dance and consulted their request list, looking for a suitable conclusion to a dazzling evening. Serena watched Seiya close the distance between his group and the stage to whisper in the lead singer's ear. The singer nodded and turned to the band. Serena raised an eyebrow at Seiya, who simply grinned and returned to Mina. The band struck the opening chords and Serena gasped, and then she laughed.  
  
The Time of My Life (Medley/Warnes)  
  
Now I've had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you  
  
I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone To stand by me We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical Fantasy  
  
The pair had moved on to the dance floor without giving it much conscious thought. They moved as a unit, giving themselves over to the moment and the  
  
music. It was eerie, Serena thought, how the songs they danced to always seemed to reflect just how she was feeling. She opened her eyes to see Seiya and Mina smiling at her before they turned away. She grinned as she closed her eyes once more. Not a coincidence after all. Seiya was going to be insufferably smug after this. He was going to start playing matchmaker with all his friends. But she couldn't argue with the results.  
  
Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it Secretly  
  
So we take each other's hand 'Cause we seem to understand The urgency just remember You're the one thing I can't get enough of So I'll tell you something This could be love because  
  
I've had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you  
  
"Come home with me tonight," Darien murmured against her hair.  
  
"Why?" she teased, tilting her head upward.  
  
"I'm not ready to let you go," he said, and her heart melted. "That's the G-  
  
rated version, in any case," he finished, and her melting smile took on a wicked edge.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control Yes I know what's on your mind When you say, "Stay with me tonight" Just remember You're the one thing I can't get enough of So I'll tell you something This could be love because  
  
I've had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you  
  
Serena and Darien drifted toward the door, smiling and waving their farewells. Raye and Chad looked up for a moment to wave in response before returning to their own universe. The pair stepped out into the night and as  
  
Darien opened the passenger door for her, Serena looked up at the stars with a wink to whichever one of them had granted every wish she'd ever made.  
  
*~*~*~*~*EPILOUGE*~*~*~*~*  
  
TOKYO (Jap) Dr. Darien Chiba received an award last night for his genetic research. In his speech, he thanked his partners, assistants, parents for buying him his first chemistry set, and Serena Tsukino, his fiancée, for 'making him believe in miracles'. The pair intend to wed within the year, though they aren't making any definite plans. 'We might elope, we might have the wedding of the century,' Tsukino says. 'We're in no rush to decide.' Dr Chiba was named the third most eligible bachelor in the world by People magazine earlier this year, and there's more than one heart broken by news of his impending marriage. For better or worse, this eligible bachelor is off the list!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FIN  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it. All The World's A Stage, completed. Took me long enough,  
  
didn't it? Mwa ha. To those who have stuck with me from the first installment - It's been quite a ride since March of 2001 when I started writing this little fic, and I appreciate your support and good wishes more than I can say. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.  
  
Lyra Matsuoka November 15, 2003 


End file.
